Code Geass: A series of unlikely events
by KarumA-chan
Summary: A bundle of stories in a Suza/Lulu theme, ratings and genres may vary. See Index for overview of all stories avaliable Store4:The half killed, set in R2 and after R2, follows after the confrontation with Jupiter, Suzaku realises what Justice might be
1. Index

**Code Geass: ****A series of unlikely events**

**INDEX**

**Writer: Asheron Karuma**

**Don't own**

**

* * *

**

Hello again, it's me XD  
But you probably do not want to hear from me that much right now because you're here for the story! Or in this case stories...  
Okay to settle things once and for all, this fanfiction story will contain sort of short stories, in my eyes they're short... but ooh well...  
This chapter that you are currently reading will be an index, here you can find summaries of all stories released so far and the summary of the story in progress...  
As for the stories, they're not canon to each other (though some of them are sequels to another but that will eb announced), meaning that all are stand alone... you'll understand once you'll start reading... the only thing they have in common is the Suza/Lulu theme... which I still think lacks on this website and everywhere else XD so in order to spread the love for that couple I write this! Now I won't start with the urge to rule the world together with my fellow yaoi fangirls... don't worry...  
As for the releases, since most of you should know this, I am still working on Realm of God and am not planning on stopping or pausing that project this story will take longer to update...  
This not only because of my long running fic but also because these stories are longer than the actual chapters I write and when I write these I write small parts, reread them the next day and change some things before adding a new short piece... thus it takes me longer but in return expect something good...

As for the subjects, they're completely random...  
Just wacky things I was either speculating about or I dreamt about... I know I have silly dreams in which Lelouch is a cat... now a frustrated writer as myself writes all these details down and tries to work something out with it for people to enjoy... because it keeps on nagging my brain you know!  
God I sound like some sort of high addict right now...  
Anyhow, if anyone has any ideas for a subject be free to submit it to me... unless you want to write it yourself then you're on your own...  
Now enjoy these stories and if you have nothing to do read Realm of God XD  
BTW this is my second time writing this small intro the other was full of sentences about bunnies... fan girls etc. seriously when I reread it I thought I was on crack but then again I wrote that around 2 AM I think...

* * *

**Index:**

**Story 01: Consequence****  
Summary:**  
Because of a twist of events Lelouch finds himself not only powerless but also confused of the consequence of his action...  
**Category**: Angst, romance...  
**Warnings**: for rape and of course yaoi but you already knew that... you naughty person...  
**Status**: Complete

**Story 02: You may kiss the bride!  
Summary:**  
A story set in a wedding twist, Milly is bored and anounces a wedding festival.. guess who's getting married!  
**Category**: humour, romance...  
**Warnings**: for yaoi  
**Status**: Complete and three bonus chapters included

**Story 03: The heart asks pleasure first  
Summary:**  
Set in R2, Lelouch without memories of Zero begins to have strange dreams about a man making love to him, it runs out of hand when Suzaku returns to school.  
**Category**: angst, paranoia, romance, tragedy  
**Warnings**: for yaoi and character death  
**Status**: Complete with bonus chapters

**Story 04: The half killed  
Summary:**  
Set in R2, story that follows Suzaku and Lelouch after confronting Charles and Marianne. Suzaku realises what justice might be.  
**Category**: angst, romance, tragedy  
**Warnings**: light yaoi  
**Status**: Complete  
**Extra**: This story was written for the Code Geass flashfic event of March 2009, I received a request to write something in this couple with a certain amount of genres to pick from and this is what came out


	2. Consequence

**Code Geass: ****A series of unlikely events**

**Story 01: Consequence**

**Writer: Asheron Karuma**

**Don't own**

Yay time for the first story I thought of, well not the first I thought of but the first I am typing out right now.  
Such a silly idea because I was half asleep in the middle of the night when I realised that my disc man was still running, guess what soundtrack I was listening to :)  
Anyway, as the music kept on running I was imagining this, naughty girl am I not.  
Either way enjoy this first chapter.  
Ooh yes, this takes place before Lelouch used geass on Suzaku... enjoy!

One more after finishing it...  
This story will get a sequel in the future...  
The sequel has to do with the Island of God episode, several things that happened before it that include Suzaku's Knighthood and of course Euphie...  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 01: The mistaken command**

There was something that kept on bothering him as he attended his classes, his glance pointing to a person sitting several rows before him as he frowned but quickly yawned as he tried to not look suspicious with his constant glares and silent moments.

Lelouch vi Britannia was actually worried for some part. There was actually something strange going on.  
His friend, or enemy depended on how you looked at things though at the time he didn't know any better than this, kept on acting strange in his presence.  
As if bothered with something that he couldn't talk about he looked at him, but it wasn't the many looks he was worried about. It was the way he was looking and acting.  
In fact it was suspicious and he feared that his friend might be on to something. Something he wasn't allowed to find out about.  
He tried to ask something about it but Suzaku would just shrug it off or would just say nothing. It was as if he was being avoided and Lelouch hated to be ignored.

Another day passed, same Black Knight business, same nap times during classes and the same stares he received from the brown haired youth.  
He was thinking about confronting him about his behaviour as the day went by and came to the conclusion that he would have to speak with him after the student council meeting alone.  
It was the perfect opportunity.

"Ne, Suzaku...?"

He eventually asked in the changing room. Suzaku pulled his T-shirt over his head before turning to the Prince.

"What...?"

"Can I speak with you later, after school...?"

Although he wasn't certain what his response would be, he expected him to ask him why they couldn't discuss it now rather than after school, but much to his amazement the other youth first looked in another direction before answering his question with a soft smile, Lelouch noticed that his cheeks were heated as well.

"Of course..."

He frowned as he continued to change in his gym class garment as well. A lot of the other students had already left, though as tidy as he was Lelouch made sure that all his things were neatly organised in his locker. Suzaku waited for him at the door and he was ready to close the door of his locker when he heard something vibrating. He opened the door again and grabbed his cell phone, frowning as he read the number on the display.

"Who is it...?"

He smiled at his friend and said to him.

"Can you tell the teacher that I'll be a little late. It's an important call, it's from Sayako..."

He wasn't sure if Suzaku caught his lie but when he smiled, nodded and walked away he was certain that it was safe.  
The phone had stopped ringing and he quickly called back the person that was calling him. This person in fact was Ögi, but he had no idea on why he was calling him.  
As their conversation went on he noticed that other people were getting inside the dressing room so he quickly left and talked to the man outside.

A couple of minutes later he hung up and sighed, their conversation was meaningless after all, Ögi was impatient and wanted to know how much longer he would be absent from their headquarters. Lately he had been absent a lot, busy thinking of new plans but also rethinking his strategies to find any mistakes.  
The fact that Mao had appeared opened a lot of things for him and that was a major reason for this. If there were more geass users then he would have to be careful and he would need a plan to keep his younger sister safe. Right now he was checking everything in his own house, C.C. calling him paranoid but she never told him about other users, nor did she say anything about there being more users but she wouldn't tell him anyway, if she didn't open her mouth then he wouldn't know if there were more users but if there were then he would have to be careful. It was better for him to be over cautious than careless...

He walked to the door and already had his hand on the knob when he heard voices inside, he frowned and remained still in order to listen.  
Gym class had already started, he could hear the whistle going off every now and then so it made no sense that there were people inside.

"Aren't we going too far...?"

"You said you were in... there is no going back now..."

"But to do this... to his uniform..."

"That Eleven scum needs to know his place... he doesn't belong here...!"

His eyes widened at those comments, because he already knew who they were talking about. His thoughts lingered to a memory, when he saw Suzaku washing his gym clothes, his clothes stained with graffiti with words that could only belong to those who looked down on Elevens. Though Suzaku wasn't considered one any longer, an honourably Britannian was what he was now. These men. They probably violated those previous possessions as well. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard soft clicking. It belonged to a spray can and without any hesitation did he open the door loud enough for them to hear. He looked at them, three guys that attended this school as well.  
One still standing next to the locker, the other holding up his uniform jacket as the third was bending down with the can in his hands. They looked at the sudden intruder.

"What are you guys doing...!?"

He asked them and one dropped his arms, though the black jacket was still in his hands, the other on the ground stood up and glared at him.

"You..."

One of the three students looked scared as the others simply glared at him in anger, hoping that their posture would scare him away. But their attempts were meaningless because Lelouch was feeling enraged by their actions. It was something disgusting, to allow such feelings to take form in an act of violence. Suzaku was his friend, he fought hard to earn his place in this school.

"What are you going to do...? Report us?"

His hands clenched around his cell phone. No he had a better idea and he smiled as he said.

"If I report you then you would get a detention class and that would be it..."

He smiled sinisterly.

"Ooh, but why report when I can do so much more..."

The three students looked at him strangely and eventually laughed at the sudden threats. One student, what he was going to do. Kill them?

"You will leave my friend alone... in fact you will get your belongings and go... never come back..."

The command left his eye and the three students froze in their spot, the result went as planned.  
They dropped the jacket on the floor and the other put the can back in his backpack before rising from the ground.

"Let's go..."

One of them said in a hazy tone before they walked out. Lelouch watched them as they closed the door behind them and eventually turned to Suzaku's jacket.  
Walking forward, bending down and picking it up he looked at it to see if there was any damage. But as he did there was a sudden sting developing in his left eye and he hissed as he covered it out of instinct. The jacket falling on the ground as he fell on his knees.  
The pain lifted as quickly as it had appeared and he wondered what it was. Grabbing the jacket he got back on his feet and rubbed his eye, not noticing that it still glowed in a red colour before changing back to its original form. He folded up Suzaku's jacket and put it back inside the locker before turning to a mirror, but since his eyes looked normal and he couldn't find any reason for him to call in sick and so he left the dressing room, this mostly because he had something important to do.  
His conversation with Suzaku was important. If he was onto something he had to find out and yet he wondered how he would correct those mistakes if it were true. Would he use geass on him? He never wanted to use it on him, but if he had no choice he would have to use it.

The rest of the day went passed casually. Gym class wasn't much out of the ordinary though he found it strange that Suzaku decided to warm up with someone else.  
Normally they would do that together, so he found it strange that he suddenly found him stretching with someone else. Leaving him with Rivalz.

"What is wrong, Lelouch...?"

He had been asking him through out the entire ordeal, because he kept on looking at Suzaku as the other boy did a sit up, Lelouch holding him by his legs as he mentally counted each time he rose and fell back. He had answered simply and direct...

"Nothing..."

They were practising on their hurdling assignment that would be graded in the upcoming few weeks. Not something he was good at but it still entertained him to see people run passed jumping over the small fences, or falling over them, also at this time was he being ignored. He could feel him staring at him from behind, though wondered why Suzaku wasn't saying anything. He pulled his knees up and rested his head on them as he waited his turn. Suzaku's had to run before him, his name was being called and as Suzaku got up to walk to the starters place did he watch his every move, his eyes turning to slits as the other glanced at him from over his shoulder. The fact that he asked him to talk with him alone must be bothering him a lot. But why was this bothering him, if it was something of small importance then his reaction would be more 'normal' but now he could tell that something was going on. And this time it was something serious, had he really figured him out?

* * *

"Ne, Lelouch..."

He looked up at his worried friend. Not only Rivalz, but now Kallen as well was looking at him strangely.  
He noticed that the entire room had grown quiet, every student council member was now looking at him.

"Is something wrong... you're so quiet..."

She asked him in a quiet voice that sounded different from the Kallen he really knew.  
He smiled at her and sat back in his seat.

"It's nothing... Sayako called me and asked me if she could buy new table cloths... I'm just worried about what colour she may come home with or even how many she will buy..."

A silly lie, though Milly laughed at him and put a hand on Kallen's shoulder as she said to him.

"Hilarious, Lulu... sometimes you really are feminine... if only you were born a girl!"

Kallen and even Rivalz were looking at him, possibly to imagine how he would look like as a woman, he looked nervous and felt quite uncomfortable by it until he was wacked by a rolled up paper held by Milly.

"Guts!"

She yelled out before ordering them to get to work again. He sighed as he looked at Suzaku, wondering why he wasn't being bothered by them. Even now he looked absent minded, his attention only being given to the other student council members, well almost all. Shirley was still gone. He stared at the empty seat as he reorganised the papers in his hands. There was a taint of regret, though there was nothing he could do about it now, it was too late for that.

"Don't stay too long... Nunnally might get worried..."

Milly eventually said as she pulled her bag over her shoulder. Lelouch and Suzaku were the only ones left now, the rest had already left because their work time was over.  
With the excuse of wanting to finish this part he stayed behind, Suzaku had said the same and had added that because he didn't have to work at the military that day that he was free to stay as long as he could. Milly gave them both a strange glance before shutting the door behind her...

A strange silence followed and Lelouch gathered his papers because he wasn't planning on working on the new schedules. He pilled them up neatly and got up, walking to the cat in the back as he checked his feeding bowl. Finding it empty he turned to the cabin where Arthur's food was stored, he opened it and it was then that Suzaku finally started to talk.

"I guess I should thank you..."

He frowned slightly as he grabbed the carton box, looking at his friend as he sat up again. Suzaku wasn't looking at him but he could tell that he was emotional.

"For what...?"

It was then that he looked at him and answered.

"They were back weren't they... I wouldn't have expected you to step in..."

Then realisation hit him and he understood what Suzaku was talking about.

"How..."

"My jacket... I know how tidy you can be Lelouch..."

He smiled and turned so that he could face the other. Lelouch got up and put some cat food in Arthur's bowl to please the cat for the night.

"Is that why you wanted to talk to me...? if it is then..."

"It's not..."

He answered coldly and Suzaku looked at him with surprise. Lelouch decided to be more direct and remained seated with his back turned to the other as he placed the bowel near the cat, Arthur started eating as soon as he put it down and he looked at the cat.

"You've been acting strange... is something wrong...?"

Suzaku remained quiet and looked at the other, though eventually smiled and could feel his cheeks burning up. He decided to avert his glance to the floor.

"So you've noticed... I should've expected that from you..."

"If something is bothering you... just tell me... I hate it when you keep secrets from me..."

A bitter comment because he was doing to same to Suzaku. Though he didn't know that they both carried that same sin.  
He got up and walked back to the closet, storing the box inside again. Suzaku remained quiet and Lelouch stood up straight and looked at him. Observing him as Suzaku answered.

"Lelouch... have you ever been in love...?"

He frowned. Was it about love? Was that why he was acting strange?

"... Yes"

He eventually answered, because he used to be in love. Though that was something in the past. Suzaku still averted his eyes and continued.

"How did you let that person know how you felt...?"

With the weight of suspicion lifted form his shoulder did he laugh and Suzaku looked at him. Suzaku was in love, he wondered who it was. The worry he felt was for nothing. How silly.

"Show that person how you feel that one moment... just do whatever is on your mind... that's all..."

He turned and closed the closet door. He was still bend down when he suddenly felt a hand snake around his waist and he gasped as he looked over his shoulder.

"Suzaku... what are you-"

He gasped when the hand tightened around his inner thigh and threw he the other of him before standing up straight, leaning against the closet as he looked at him. Suzaku was still bend down on the ground.

"I think I can do that... showing you how I feel..."

His heart skipped a beat as he looked at him, his eyes surrounded by a thin red line. Geass ?! But how ?!  
His heart skipped a beat. Maybe that previous pain?  
His eyes widened in fear as realisation hit him. Permanent, it was permanent, just like Mao's.  
His left eye now drained of its original colour was now glowing in a soft pink tan as the winged mark floated around his pupil.  
Suzaku got up from the ground and stood tall before him as he felt himself backing up against the closet.

"I think I can show you what was on my mind...Lelouch..."

His voice hazed as if on drugs, his eyes filled with lust. The person Suzaku was in love with. Was it him?!  
He gasped again as Suzaku forced his lips upon his, he tried to push him of and run away but was tackled down on the floor. Suzaku sat down on top of him and pinned him down with both arms next to his head.  
He looked at him with fear in his eyes, he didn't want this. Specially not like this. Pressing his eyes shut he could feel him passing his neck. Trailing kisses and licks as his head rose up and down and as he kissed him he only thought to himself that this was his fault. This was just an accident, there was nothing he could do.

"Suzaku!"

He cried out softly as Suzaku nipped his lip, he could taste blood in his own mouth. He didn't want to hurt Suzaku, nor kill him to stop the command but he didn't want this either.  
He gasped as a hand was pushed under his blouse, trailing small circles against his stomach and with that opportunity did Suzaku pass his lips.  
He kept on repeating to himself that this was a mistake. He had to pull through. Suzaku would forget about it when he was finished and then everything could be normal again.  
But he couldn't help keeping back the tears that sprang in his eyes, they ran freely as his belt was unbuckled and his jacket removed.  
His blouse was ripped open, several buttons flying off in the process as Suzaku licked his chest. His hands busying themselves with his pants and in a moment of panic did he try to crawl away from him. Though this sudden action was not left unnoticed because the hands suddenly left his pants and held on tightly to his hips as not to let him go.

"Suzaku. Stop this... please..."

He pleaded as he looked at him though the red lined eyes prevented him from acting normal. He watched in horror as Suzaku continued to open his pants with his teeth, one hand assisting him as he pulled them down. Lelouch couldn't see anymore, he didn't want to see this.  
He closed his eyes shut for the moment, feeling his undergarment slipping away as well. He knew what was about to happen, he tried to move but Suzaku pinned him down with both hands and he gasped loudly as he felt Suzaku's tongue run over the top. Un able to support him he leaned back, throwing his arms across his eyes to make sure that he wouldn't see.  
He had to pull through... that was the only reason why he would stop now. Everything would turn back to normal, Suzaku wouldn't remember this. Just a little more.  
He moaned and cried as Suzaku continued, sucking and licking as he tried not to look. It was tempting but he didn't want it, he wouldn't look. That was what he reminded himself as he cried as he felt himself growing closer to his climax. He didn't say anything when he came, only a gasp and only then did he dare himself to look.

His eyes widened as he saw Suzaku rise up from between his legs, licking the last bit of cum from his lips as he smiled at him. Lelouch quickly sat up and backed away from him, before the command would lift would he have to go. Suzaku couldn't see him like this.  
He quickly pulled up his pants again and with his blouse still hanging half open did he grab his jacket, his phone falling on the ground in his haste. He didn't see it, heck he even left his schoolbag behind as he ran out the door, it shut behind him and he ran and he continued running until he could run no more. Leaning against the wall for support to catch his breath did he realise what had happened. The mistake he had made.

"_Lelouch... have you ever been in love...?"_

His eyes shut tight as new tears ran down his cheeks, his belongings falling from his hands on the ground as he slid down the wall to his knees as he continued to sob.

**Chapter 02: Self loathing**

"Lamperouge..."

There was a short silence in the classroom as the teacher shook his head and continued to call up names from his attendance list. Suzaku looked over his shoulder at the empty seat behind him. Something was going on, he was certain of that. Ever since the previous night there was something strange going on.

When he found himself in an empty classroom he first noticed the odd taste in his mouth. He wasn't able to identify it and swallowed hard as he looked around..  
His last memory, he was inside this classroom with Lelouch.

"Lelouch...?"

He asked out and realised that he was alone. He sighed and tried to remember what had happened. His memory was blank.  
Getting up from the floor he realised something and looked outside the window. The sun was already setting, tinting the sky with an orange horizon as he walked to the window.  
It wasn't this late when he was here with him, was it?

"Guh...!"

He grunted out as he felt a pain in his leg, looking down he saw Arthur hanging on to him, with his teeth piercing through his uniform and into his flesh.

"Arthur... why do you do..."

He didn't finish that sentence because he saw something lying on the floor. He bend down and picked it up as the cat quickly ran away from him, it was a cell phone and he knew who it belonged to. It was strange and he started to grow more and more anxious as he looked around. The papers, Lelouch had piled them up and even now were they lying in their original position. His schoolbag still standing next to his chair. It was very unlikely that Lelouch would leave his properties like that.

Did something happen?  
Fear struck him as he grabbed the bag, tucking the cell phone in it as well before running out of the classroom. He had thought about calling Sayako, but if she was with Nunnally and if something had indeed happened then he would worry her. Either way he started to run towards the small house on the campus, hoping that he could find some clues there. As he caught his breath he knocked on the door, impatiently and worried. The lights of his room were turned off, he noticed that as he looked up.

"Kururugi... what are you doing here at this hour...?"

Sayako eventually asked him as she opened the door, there was no sign of worry on her face and as he stood up straight again he forced himself to smile as he answered in between the deep breaths.

"Lelouch... is he here?"

He asked her and she looked at him surprised.

"Lelouch-sama returned about an hour ago... is something wrong?"

His eyes widened at that mention and he felt a bit of relief.

"Can speak to him...?"

At that the maid shook her head and said.

"I'm sorry, he's already in bed... he said that he wasn't feeling well and didn't want to be disturbed... is something wrong? He was so hasty when he came home, going upstairs without even saying hello to Nunnally... it was so unlikely for him..."

Realising that it wouldn't be possibly to see him he gave up. He raised his hand and offered Sayako the schoolbag he had carried with him.

"I don't know... but he left his bag in the classroom today... I'm just here to bring it back..."

"That is very kind of you Suzaku, I'll be sure to let him know..."

They had said their goodbyes and he had left then. Now, the next day, finding out that Lelouch hadn't shown up at school at all, he was once again worried. He had asked around but none of them knew where he was, most of them shrugging it off as unimportant because Lelouch was known to skip his classes quite often. Nunnally should know something, he would have to look for her during the lunch break.

* * *

"Still self loathing..."

The green haired witch said in a boring tone as she walked around his bed. Sitting down on the edge of it as she watched the hidden Prince, lying underneath the covers and shutting him from everything else.

"How long are you going to stay there...?"

She asked as she crossed her legs. The bulge in the covers moved and Lelouch's head popped out, he looked at her with detest, the pink colour still glowing in his left eye together with a geass mark, C.C. looked at it but showed no emotion whatsoever.

"If you're bored just go..."

He said to her in a cold tone.

"Hmm...?"

He slowly sat up as she got up from his bed, walking around the room as if she tried to look for something to do.

"What are you going to do...? Shut yourself in your room and hope it will become better?"

"Shut up..."

He hissed at her but she ignored him as she continued to look through his stuff.

"That boy... he's probably worried..."

"Shut up!"

He now shouted with more aggression as his hands gripped the fabric as he glared at the woman...  
C.C. sighed and walked towards him again.

"I guess I should go... I have no interest in behaviour like this..."

She stood before him and put her hand in one of her sleeves, she pulled out a small eye patch, the type that would usually be used in hospitals, a small white plaster like square with two elastic strings attached to it. She dropped it next to him on the bed.

"Goodbye..."

She said before leaving the room. Lelouch stared at the eye patch and grabbed it, cursing mentally as he threw it on his nightstand before turning around and curling up again. This aching feeling of regret. It wasn't leaving. He couldn't stop trembling at the memories he had and was also un able to erase them because he had already used geass on himself. Suzaku, he couldn't face him. He would only remember those empty words and the rough touches when he saw him. The fear of it happening again strangled him, even if Suzaku didn't remember anything he still feared that. His heart beating faster at those thoughts and his cheeks heating up as he hid his face in the covers.

"_Lelouch... have you ever been in love...?"_

Those words, he had been serious about that, but why him? Why did it have to be him, but most importantly why did 'this' had to happen now.  
It was his own fault, everything was. If he had listened to the signals and had left to consult C.C. then this wouldn't have happened. And now he was left, alone and not only physically but also emotionally broken. What was he supposed to say if he had gone to school. What was he supposed to do?

"Lelouch-sama, welcome home..."

"Welcome home, onii-sama"

He hadn't said anything to them and had run up the stairs right after. He could hear his sister call out to him and heard her ask Sayako if something was wrong.  
Shutting the door of his room as quickly as he could he started to undress, everything was being thrown off. The blouse, his pants and also his underwear, He didn't care if the green haired witch was still in his room though she was currently lying on his bed, sleeping probably. There was a knock on his door and Sayako's voice echoed through the room.

"Lelouch-sama, is everything alright...?"

He froze for a moment, still wearing his underwear while having one leg stuck in his pants, he turned towards the door.

"Yes... I just... don't feel well today, Sayako... could you tell Nunnally that I'm going to bed..."

He could hear her hesitate, it was no wonder because even now his voice sounded panicky.

"Are you feeling alright then...? Do you want me to bring you something...?"

"No... I'll be fine... I'm just very tired... I can take care of myself..."

"Alright then... but please call me when you need me, alright...?"

"Alright..."

He could hear her leaving the hallway and he sighed, the witch on his bed turned around and looked at him. She stared at his left eye in particular.

"So something did happen..."

Was all she said before turning around again. This ticked him off.

"Is that all you're going to tell me..."

She sat up again, clinging onto her cheese-kun doll as she scanned him, noticing the marks in his neck and the swollen lip. She smiled slightly as she held cheese-kun a little closer to herself.

"Who did this...?"

Lelouch looked away and kicked away his pants that was still stuck to his leg.

"A girl...?"

She then asked though judging from his rejection she figured that she had guessed wrong.

"A boy...?"

"Shut up..."

He hissed at her and looked her in the eyes with a death glare, though as emotionless as she was C.C. remained still and content.

"'That' boy...?"

He knew who she was referring to and before she could say anything more did he walk towards the bathroom, shutting the door loudly as he turned on the water. C.C. lay down in her back again and stared at the ceiling.

"Unexpected isn't it..."

She frowned.

"I don't think they fit together... if you know what I mean..."

* * *

"Nunnally...?"

The wheelchair stopped moving and the girl inside looked over her shoulder to find the source for this sound. She heard footsteps coming up to her.

"Suzaku..."

She whispered out as she recognised him. Even blind she could recognise the worry in his voice. She knew why he was worried, she shared the same feelings. Her brother, why was he acting so strange.?

"Onii-sama..."

She whispered as she felt a hand wave through her hair, the hand stopped for a moment and it was then that she heard his voice. It didn't sound like him, the sound of his voice it was so sad.

"Are you awake...?"

She nodded as his hand continued to move.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry for forgetting you today..."

She raised her hand and grabbed his wrist before whispering out to him.

"Is something wrong, onii-sama?"

"No... I'm not feeling well that's all... don't worry too much..."

She could hear from his voice that something was indeed bothering him, it sounded so empty and afraid. It had been a long while since she had heard her brother talk like that. She wanted to ask more but he kissed her on her cheek before rising up to his feet.

"Onii-sama?"

"What...?"

"Suzaku-kun came by today... he brought your bag..."

She could her him gasp slightly at the mention of his name and wondered if the two of them were in a fight.

"He did...? That's good then...sleep well, Nunnally..."

He said to her before leaving her room. Since that night she had not spoken to him, he was still in his room the next morning.  
She had asked Sayako to see if he was awake but he wouldn't respond. Now with Suzaku at her side she was sort of relieved that she wasn't being paranoid about this.

"How are you doing, Nunnally?"

He asked her and she felt his hands touching her wheelchair probably to push her forward.

"I'm alright... just worried... you feel it too don't you...?"

Large words for such a fragile girl, Suzaku looked at her with surprise before admitting to her.

"Lelouch... is he still..."

"Home... I'm worried... for onii-sama to act like this... something must be wrong... Did you two fight...?"

"No... He wasn't angry with me when I last saw him"

She thought for a moment and Suzaku did the same. Eventually he asked her.

"Can you think of anything else...?"

"I don't know anything... but I hope it's not"

She gripped the handles of her wheelchair as she said this. Suzaku stared at her as he walked, he knew her fear but wasn't certain if this was in fact about their heritage. He sighed as he continued to walk with her.

"Mind if I drop by this afternoon..."

"Always... you're always welcome Suzaku..."

She was glad that her friend was offering his help, as always. Suzaku always saved him when he was in trouble.

"Thank you... for being such a good friend to him..."

He didn't say anything back because he was too occupied thinking about her comment. Friend, he knew he was his friend but lately those things changed for him.  
There was something about him that had always caught his attention, but he had only begun to realise this after having the most peculiar kind of dreams.  
Dreams he thought he would never have but when he saw his blushed face, looking at him with those deep purple eyes as he told him.

"_You can do anything to me... Suzaku..."_

The way he pronounced his name always lingered in his mind. The things he did afterwards, unwillingly because it was still a dream but partly also self wanted. His name was being called, cried even. Those dreams had stained his mind to a point where he found it difficult to hang around him. His thin waist, long elegant hands and black hair. He couldn't stand not having him.  
At first he tried to repel those feelings, specially with Shirley still wanting him, but as time passed he found it more and more difficult and so he tried an alternative that was avoidance. That was until.

"_Can I speak with you later, after school...?"_

He thought about it and first thought that it was best to still hide his feelings. That was until he opened his locker that afternoon and found his jacket folded up neatly on top of his belongings. He had looked over his shoulder at the Prince who remained in the back and had not seen his glance. His hands held the fabric as he thought, still confused as to why Lelouch would fold it up, unless it was lying on the ground, but then the strange thing was that he had put it inside the locker before he left, just like that time when he found his gym clothes covered with red gravity. He looked over his shoulder again. Maybe those guys came back. Lelouch, did he take care of them?  
He smiled as he looked at his hands again before putting his jacket down on the bench. Lelouch had certainly worked on his guts in those years and if Lelouch had the courage to step in and say something against people like that then he shouldn't act so cowardly and should just confess his feelings. He was still uncertain as to what he was going to say but was certain that the outcome couldn't be worse than this, Lelouch wouldn't hate him for it, would he? The odd silence that followed when they were alone. He was ready to tell him everything and had wanted to that was until he found himself alone in that classroom and now everything seemed alienated.

He found himself walking up the steps to his house when his classes had ended. The door was open and as he walked inside he realised that Nunnally wasn't there either, probably gone so she wouldn't be in the way. He sighed as he walked into the kitchen, trying to think of a strategy as he made some tea.

* * *

"_I think I can do that... showing you how I feel..."_

His eyes widened again as he woke up from his dream, the same dream. Why wouldn't it leave him alone. He grunted as he dug his head further into his pillow.

"How long do you plan on haunting me..."

He whispered to himself as he moved his head from left to right, his eyes red from not only crying but also from exhaustion. He sat up and looked at the time, he should be getting downstairs to eat diner but once again he didn't feel much like socialising. He didn't want to be seen by anyone, they would probably ask him questions. He took the eye patch and put it on, still feeling uneasy with it as he looked around his room. He wouldn't be able to hang out with the rest as often as he would want to now, in fact he found it safer to cut his bonds with them completely but that was still impossible as they were his friends and he saw them everyday. He sighed and tried to think, though was loudly interrupted when a voice called out from the other side of the door, his hands steadily started to shake as he recognised that voice.

"Lelouch... are you awake...?"

He tried to stay as still as possible, with a tiny hope that Suzaku would think he was gone and that he would leave but he should know better than to hope on such stupid thoughts. Suzaku knew how he acted, since childhood he had known and this time it was no exception.

"I'm coming in..."

He said and Lelouch quickly pulled the blankets over him as the door slid open, he hid himself underneath them as he heard footsteps coming closer and walking around him. He could hear something being set on the table next to him, probably something for him to drink or eat. His breaths were fastened as he felt the other sitting next to him.

"Nunnally is worried about you..."

He eventually said in a quieter and kinder voice, he hadn't heard him speak like that in a long time yet he said nothing in return and instead pulled the covers a little closer.

"What's wrong...?"

He closed his eyes as he tried to ignore him, his voice sounded nearly pleading. His voice.

"_I think I can show you what was on my mind...Lelouch..."_

"_...Lelouch..."_

A hand reached out to him and gripped the fabric before trying to pull it away.

"Lelouch..."

His eyes widened in fear as he realised it and he suddenly jumped up, not only kicking off the hand but also causing himself to fall off his bed on the other end. The blanket fell on the ground as he crawled away from him. Suzaku looked at him confused and got up from the other end, looking at him with strange eyes as he tried to reach out to him once again, but as an act of defence did he raise his hands and shielded himself as he yelled.

"Stay away...!"

Suzaku stopped in his tracks.

"Why..."

"Don't touch me... don't you ever get near me again!"

Suzaku noticed that Lelouch was trying to crawl further against the cabins next to his bed as if he was capable of hiding in them, as if he wished that they would just swallow him up. He noticed the eye patch though it hadn't lingered to him why he was wearing one, but what actually pierced his heart was his still visible eye. He noticed that they were red, swollen and even now tears ran out of them. Lelouch looked terrible, his lip swollen on one side but his eyes, they expressed the fear he had. Fear for him, but why.? Why did he act this way? Did he do something?

"...I hate you!"

His eyes widened as those words left the Prince's lips. His hands dropping down to his side as they rang through his head. Hate, he hated him. Lelouch. Why? He closed his eyes for a moment and tried to calm himself down. There was no reason for him to stay, even if he wanted answers. He opened his eyes again and noticed that Lelouch was looking at him, but he quietly walked passed him and to the door.

"I still like you though..."

He said before leaving and as the door shut behind him he finally gave into the pain of his heart. These words, they cut him deeply and he gripped his shirt as he walked, sitting down on a chair a moment later. Trying to think, trying to think of anything but he couldn't. His mind was blank all beside 3 small words.

"_...I hate you!"_

What had he done to scare him like that.

**Chapter 03: ****Vision**

"_I think I can do that... showing you how I feel..."_

He had said before trailing kisses down the other's neck. The struggles he gave meant nothing to him, he only did what his heart desired at the moment. He kissed him roughly, the taste of blood accelerating his excitement. His tongue, the moans, the tears. His eyes widened at those sights.

"_Suzaku... stop this... please..."_

And then.

"_How did you let that person know how you felt...?"_

His eyes snapped open and he gasped when he felt himself snap back to reality. He sat up and placed a hand against his forehead, his body covered with cold sweat as he tried to calm himself down. His breaths were fastened and his hand still clenched the thin blanket that covered him.

"That dream..."

Kururugi Suzaku found himself in the depths of paranoia. This dream, it was a lot different from the one he had in the pas few weeks.

"_You can do anything to me... Suzaku..."_

But this one, instead of lust and love it reeked of fear and helplessness. The things he did, he didn't think about them but they plagued him for some reason.

"His lips..."

His eyes widened at the similarity. In his dream he had bitten his lips. Had even drawn blood from them and then this afternoon when he was lying on the ground he saw them didn't he. His lower lip swollen on one side.

"Ooh God..."

He didn't do those things did he?! He couldn't have done them. No, he would've remembered. At these words did his mind stop once more.  
Remember, he couldn't remember what he had done in a certain period two days ago. The classroom, he was there with Lelouch, next thing he knew.

"_Show that person how you feel that one moment... just do whatever is on your mind... that's all..."_

He forced himself on his feet and ran for the bathroom, falling down on his knees in front of the toilet as he started to cough. Not because he was disgusted by what he had done but more or less with the force and disbelief he did, the sudden realisation made his stomach flip over.

It made sense now, partly it made sense.  
The things Lelouch left behind. He must've been scared to death. He had raped him. He had raped him. He, his best friend. Kururugi Suzaku, who vowed to protect him.  
But why had he done it? That didn't make sense to him. Why did he do it? Why didn't he remember? Did he lose himself?  
His mind's thoughts changed from that perspective to another.  
Lelouch, he hurt him so badly.

"_...I hate you!"_

He couldn't sit around and do nothing. He couldn't do that, not when things were like this. He got up from the floor, grabbed his jacket and left his room, running to the other side of the street before climbing over the fence of the Ashford Academy estate.

* * *

3 AM and he had finally found the courage to step out of bed. A light in the kitchen glowed as he poured the tea from the two cups down the drain.

"_I still like you though..."_

That idiot. It was the only thing that he could call him right now. Suzaku the idiot, but then again he was an even greater idiot then he was. Making such a slip happen and getting all emotional about it.

"_...I hate you!"_

Those words he regretted them, after seeing Suzaku's expression when he tried to help him, to understand him. But he was right, the way Suzaku touched him, kissed him and marked him. He had no right, but that person, that wasn't Suzaku. It was the command that made him do that. But what he did.

"_Show that person how you feel that one moment... just do whatever is on your mind... that's all..."_

Was that really on his mind.? He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a window click open. He spun around and slowly walked to the door to see what was going on. The window opened and someone stepped inside. A burglar? No, there weren't any burglars here on the academy grounds. Unless.

"Suzaku...?"

The person stopped and turned around. Lelouch flinched as Suzaku walked towards him.

"Lelouch..."

He whispered towards him and Lelouch then knew that something was wrong. The tone of his voice, it sounded different, not enraged, but was it sadness?

"What are you doing here at this hour...?"

He asked as his hands clenched to fists, they were shaking. He shouldn't act like that, it was a mistake, the flaw he made it meant nothing. But Suzaku walked forward and he gasped at the state he was in. His face cut in several places, his clothing even ripped and covered with dirt. What was he doing? Did he break into the school or something.?

"I'm sorry..."

He looked at him more closely. Suzaku was apologizing, why? Did he find out?!  
But how, he shouldn't remember anything. He backed away from Suzaku when he saw tears in his eyes, confused and afraid.

"Can we talk...?"

He blinked at the sudden offer, he realised that this was a chance. He had made too many mistakes by giving into his emotions already, but Suzaku. He couldn't leave him like this.

"Alright... sit down... I'll make some tea..."

He turned and left for the kitchen, Suzaku settled down on a chair near the diner table as he removed his shoes. Moments later he returned with a plate, carrying a teapot, some sugar, milk and two cups with teaspoons. He noticed the distant look in Suzaku's eyes as he set the plate down on the table. He sat down on the other side.

"Your lip..."

The other started almost immediately with talking. Lelouch started to pour tea in his cup as he did.

"Your neck..."

Suzaku avoided his glance.

"I did that didn't I...?"

"Uh...?"

He hadn't realised that the tea from the pot was now running over the edge of his cup. He quickly raised the teapot again and put it down on the table as he thought. His speculations were correct, he found it hard to answer.

"... Yes... you..."

He stopped talking and Suzaku looked at him with shock, realising that it was in fact him who did this. His hand tried to reach out towards Lelouch's but he retreated his quickly.

"I'm sorry... I really didn't mean to..."

Suzaku wasn't sure why he was talking like this because he didn't even remember doing it, but when Lelouch responded to him did he look up.

"I know... you didn't mean to..."

He looked at him as Lelouch smiled at him. The thin line was small but it showed something to him that he hadn't seen from him in days. Kindness.

"Can we...?"

"We still are..."

Suzaku smiled softly at that answer. Lelouch got up from his chair and took the plate with him. He walked back with the sugar and milk and returned to the kitchen again to get two new cups. When he sat down again he poured tea in the two cups, this time without spilling the contents. Suzaku took his cup and started to put sugar in his, as he started to drink Lelouch asked him.

"How long have you liked me...?"

He nearly choked on his tea and his cheeks were blushing rapidly as he looked at the flustered Prince. A moment ago they were talking about rape, now the subject had changed to his crush. So fast. But the Prince looked so serious right now, he wasn't expecting him to be like this. He lowered his cup as he answered, not able to stare in the other's eyes he looked towards the kitchen instead but Lelouch's was surprised at the answer.

"Always... ever since we became friends..."

Ever since they became friends, so long. Lelouch was speechless at that answer and stared at him.

"_I think I can do that... showing you how I feel..."_

He was hiding it for so long. He should've known, he should've found out about it before. His cheeks started to heat up at the events that happened before. The outcome was surely different, this might even turn to something useful. His relationship with Suzaku, it might prove itself to be more useful then he imagined. It could be his lifeline. But what if he didn't feel the same?

"I should get going..."

Suzaku got up from his seat and Lelouch snapped out of his thoughts as he saw Suzaku walk over to the door.

"Wait!"

He ran towards him and grabbed his hand.

"Stay... it's already late and the guards must be looking for you... you can stay... no... I insist that you stay..."

He guided Suzaku to one of the guestrooms and gave him some new clothes to sleep in. He stood at the door as the other prepared himself to go to bed. He didn't feel the same, but there was one difference. The Suzaku he witnessed then it wasn't the Suzaku he knew, would there be a difference?

"I guess it's goodnight then..."

Without thinking things through he walked forward towards him. Suzaku turned to him and looked confused but before he could say anything he leaned forward his own lips connecting with Suzaku's and as he backed away he didn't only find himself crying. He also found Suzaku looking at him flustered and even un able to move. Did he just put more salt on the wounds?

"G... Good night!"

He quickly said before running out of the room, the door closing behind him as he skipped to his own room. Leaning back against the door. His hands shook as they reached for his heart, it was beating so fast right now. But not out of fear, no it felt warm. As if there was something moving inside him. What was this?

* * *

**Chapter 04: Consequence**

The next morning was sort of chaotic. Not only had he not slept at all the remaining night but he also found himself speechless at everything that was being said to him. Lelouch was already gone when he came downstairs, Nunnally tried to ask him several things but he was too flustered to answer them. Why was this so complicated?

His eyes narrowed as he looked at his textbook. He remembered his kiss but also his tears afterwards. Why did he kiss him? out of pity? Was Lelouch forcing himself after witnessing his horrible break down the night before? He turned around and looked towards the back row in the class. Lelouch was sleeping again, unnoticed by the teacher did he lean his head on his arm and rested with his eyes closed and it was then that he noticed the eye patch. The patch, why was he wearing it? It wasn't something that he could place in his line of events.

"Kururugi Suzaku! Pay attention! Read page 46!"

He gulped before answering his teacher, grabbing his book as he stood up straight to read the sentences out loud. His eye patch, he would have to ask him about it, but most importantly he would have to ask him about his feelings.

Unknown to him did the Prince watch as he read his part. The hand still stuck underneath his chin as his fingers tabbed against his cheek. Kururugi Suzaku, He could only fixate on his name. It was the only thing he could think about, other than that he could only focus on his heart. The thumping feeling whenever he was looking at him.

He sighed as he averted his eyes once more. He just made things even more complicated then they already were. By kissing him, by having tears afterwards, how stupid could he be. To wonder if the Suzaku he had witnessed was different from the one he knew. What a stupid question! And now. Now he was stuck with even more confusion.  
His heart was beating so fast every time he saw him...

But those tears, why was he crying at that time? These feelings, they weren't like the ones he had felt before. The fear was gone, but what had replaced it. It scared him. The future scared him, it would only cause trouble. It wouldn't last...

He looked up again when he heard the bell ring. It signalled the end of their period and the start of their break time, but he wasn't planning on staying here. In fact he wanted to take his belongings and get out of the classroom as fast as possible. That was until his teacher called his name.

"...I would like a word with you now..."

He frowned and mentally cursed the sudden interruption. The other students were already chatting and were getting out their lunches, he noticed them as he packed his own belongings before following his teacher. Taking one last glance towards the source of his frustration before walking out. He noticed something, Suzaku looked at him and he recognised the signal he was giving him. A hand gripping his collar and pulling it upwards.

_Let's talk together on the roof..._

That was what it meant, however he wasn't in the mood for any talking. Not with his heart still beating as if it was trying to force its way out of his chest.

His talk with his teacher was short and went without trouble. He had asked him about his absence and wondered why he was wearing an eye patch in class. The solution was simply: he told his teacher that he was sick and when they were alone in his office did he geass him in believing that he had some sort of accident, with his sight gone on one side it would be useless in the open and the scar he had received was better to remain covered to preserve a calm atmosphere in the class and of course for him as well.

He found himself standing at the bottom of the last set of stairs that would lead him to the rooftop. He didn't want to go, he didn't wanted to face the truth. The consequences of this, would they be worth it? Or would they just make everything worse. He thought of that as he walked up the steps. Why did it suddenly feel as if he was climbing a mountain of some sort? He sighed before opening the door.

Suzaku was there, his hands on the stone rail as he probably had spend this time alone to watch over the ground. He turned to him and smiled when he saw him. Lelouch couldn't help but blush as he closed the door behind him, walking up to him a minute later to lean on the same railing next to him.

"Your lip is almost healed..."

Suzaku was looking at him from his right, but the Prince said nothing and merely stared forward towards the clouds and rooftops before him. He could feel him stare of course and eventually sighed before closing his eyes.

"The marks are almost gone too..."

Suzaku smiled and answered.

"I'm glad..."

He hated his calmness and the lack of Suzaku's courage to continue to talk about what he really wanted to know, of course Lelouch knew. He wasn't stupid. The kiss, it was all that Suzaku could probably think about.

"I'm sorry..."

He eventually said to the Japanese, but as he expected Suzaku couldn't understand why he was apologizing. Suzaku looked at him, confused by his sudden sentence.

"For what...?"

"Kissing you... taking advantage of you like that..."

Suzaku laughed a little before turning his gaze to the same view as the Prince. It wasn't as if he felt used by him, but the memories of that kiss made him confused, specially when it came to his tears.

"Why did you cry then...? Was it that difficult...?"

Lelouch shifted his arms out of discomfort. His eyes turning to slits as he answered.

"I guess it has to do with... you know... before..."

It made Suzaku think as if he was kissed out of pity instead of the thing he hoped it to be, but Lelouch continued and this made him look at him with a surprised expression.

"But I don't regret it... no, in fact it made me realise something..."

The consequences that this would bring forth, he was willing to take them. His heart was beating so fast right now, if he wasn't leaning against the railing he would be sure to fall down on the floor because of his wobbly legs. His cheeks were bright red and he tried to hide them as he dug further against his arms. This could just be the greatest mistake in his plans, but for once there was something he couldn't predict and that was his heart. And for once did he follow it instead of the facts he knew.

"You..."

"I didn't kiss you out of pity you know..."

Suzaku was flustered and remained still as he continued.

"I kissed you... because..."

These words, they were said from his heart. They were the truth but partly also a lie, because he didn't tell him the whole truth.

"I wanted to know you... because you've been hiding it for so long..."

The truth that he was Zero, fighting for a better world for his younger sister to live in. Fighting to kill the one man he loathed his entire life. Fighting to avenge the maiden who died in front of him, his mother. And now also fighting to keep these secrets from his friend but to also protect him in his progress.

"Because it felt as if after all these years... I hardly knew the real you... Suzaku..."

Kururugi Suzaku would he his. And he would be a part of him, not only for future use but also because he wants him so badly.

"If it is you... then it's alright... because I..."

He dug his face into his arms as he continued.

"I like a lot... more than I actually realised..."

Lelouch may know a lot about facts but his heart, it was still a complete mystery. He finally looked up to see Suzaku's face though was surprised to see him completely frozen stiff. As if his words had turned him to stone did he stand, his mouth still half open as if he was trying to say something. He even became worried for a moment and placed his own hand on top of his, squeezing it gently as he called out his name.

"Suzaku...?"

"I'm glad..."

His eyes widened as he witnessed tears rolling out of the Japanese's eyes. It was the first time since years that he had seen him cry, but these tears didn't carry sadness, in fact they carried great happiness to the relieved boy.

"What's wrong...?"

He asked him, but Suzaku rose his hand and kissed the top of it before whipping his tears away.

"Just glad that's all..."

"Idiot..."

Lelouch whispered as he retreated his hand, though Suzaku leaned forward and pecked his cheek. Lelouch gasped slightly as he quickly covered the spot and looked at the Japanese with an alarming look.

"You're not doing that in front of Milly... in fact not in front of anyone!"

Suzaku looked away as if he was trying to think it over like a pouting child, but eventually smiled again as he leaned closer, their faces only inches apart as Lelouch leaned back. Finding himself stuck in a familiar position again, between him and an obstacle.

"Suzaku..."

"Can I...?"

Suzaku looked slightly sad and pleading as he asked it. He was asking for permission which was a huge difference between what he had already witnessed him do several days ago, but those acts were blocked out. With force did he try to forget about them. Though the shaking feeling of his hands never left and even now they were shaking, as if he had to be afraid of something. He guessed that the only way to get rid of it was to get used to it.

"Of course... but don't act too hasted..."

Suzaku smiled as he leaned forward, kissing him passionate and deeply as one hand made its way around Lelouch waist. The Prince groaned slightly at this feeling. This deep kiss, it was certainly different from the other one he received before. This kiss, he could taste it, the passion and love. His hands gripped Suzaku's uniform as they parted. Lelouch looked flustered and Suzaku laughed a little before stepping away again. They eventually left to continue their classes.

"Ne, Lelouch... what happened to your eye anyway?"

"That stupid cat did that to me..."


	3. You may kiss the bride!

**Code Geass: A series of unlikely events**

**Story 02: You may kiss the bride!**

**Writer: Asheron Karuma**

**Don't own**

Want to know how I came up with this strange idea...  
There was a picture drawn by Cou, one of my sources for great Suza/Lulu fan art pictures, that showed Suzaku who was about to kiss Lelouch... Suzaku was wearing a white suit and Lelouch was wearing a white wedding dress...  
It was probably the last picture I saw last night before going to bed and this morning I was dreaming about this...  
I first wanted to do two short stories and the bonuses, but this one was taking so much time that I decided to add the other one another time...  
There are three bonuses, the last two occur in R2, which started airing yesterday... YAY!

I really hated to write the middle of the story but then again I loved to write the last bonuses, enjoy!

* * *

**Story 02: You may kiss the bride!**

"Wedding festival...?"

The Japanese asked as he put down his pen on the table. On the other end Milly nodded as the rest of the council looked at her with surprise and yet shock, because the student council president had made up another plan. One that would most likely end up with torture for the others.

"Uhn! Wouldn't it be fun to have a wedding?"

She said as she placed her hands on the table, not only forcing everyone to pay attention but to also show her enthusiasm for the idea. Somewhere in the back Lelouch sighed.

"I think that will be going too far over our budget... Kaicho"

He quietly complained and Milly placed her hands on her hips as she yelled at him.

"You always have to ruin my fun... since when do we have a budget for our own parties?"

"Since you put me in charge of the financials..."

He answered back in a casual tone. The threat was causing no fear in him, Suzaku however shrunk further into his chair as Milly walked over him and slammed a hand on the table. Lelouch looked up to her as she smiled in a sinister way, it was only then that his pupils started to shrink as she said something to him. The sheer tone and words she used made goose bumps run over his skin and the hairs in his neck straightened.

"Then you might as well be the bride..."

She had told him. Everyone dropping in a loud 'eeh?!' as the words left her mouth. Shirley rose from her seat and leaned over the table as she yelled out.

"Lulu can't be the bride! He's supposed to be a groom! He's not even a girl!"

"But he did look good in a dress before... didn't he...?"

Rivalz added and Shirley glared at him.

"Rivalz!"

"Gomen..."

He quickly said as he ducked as if suspecting an incoming blow from his classmate, but non came. It wasn't as if Shirley hated the idea of Lelouch being a bride, There were other factors involved because if Lelouch was a bride, who would be the groom? It certainly wouldn't be one of them. Or would it.

"Kaicho... don't you think you're going to far?"

Kallen added as she looked at Lelouch.

"Don't you think that once in a dress was enough...?"

"I suppose you want to take the position as bride then... Kallen..."

Milly smiled as she said this. Kallen quickly backed away a few paces as the words rang through her head, she could almost imagine herself in a dress with him.

"Eeh?!"

Kallen gasped as her cheeks heated up. Shirley turned to her and looked at her surprised, almost as if she smelled the competition...

"Kaicho! I refuse!"

Lelouch finally yelled out as he snapped back to reality. He looked at the rest of the council, everyone had turned silent and it evolved in an eerie atmosphere. They looked at him strangely and he could even see a taint of redness on the cheeks of some of his friends, Shirley and Kallen but also Suzaku. His eyes widened at his expression and he realised that they were all trying to picture him as a bride. He looked up at Milly when she clapped her hands.

"It's settled then! Lulu is the bride!"

Sweat dripped down the side of his face as she saw her happy attitude.

* * *

The next day wasn't any better.

"Now... put your cards in the hat!"

He was sitting in his chair, arms folded as he tried to ignore the happy going atmosphere. He had never thought of getting married one day, but if it was going to be like this then he would surely refuse. Then again he wasn't going to play the bride at his official wedding.

As he thought about that he looked at the others, his eyes lingering to his childhood friend who was busy laughing like the others while putting a note with his name in Milly's large hat. The hat would decide his fate, it would decide who he would marry to. His frown grew deeper as he thought about it and more and more he became embarrassed and annoyed. His chin falling down to his chest as he closed his eyes, trying to block out the many giggles he heard as he tried to think. He tried to think of a way to get out of this without it resulting in his sudden death.

"Guts!"

He heard somewhere in the distance and a roll of paper made fast contact with the top of his head. He grunted a little before looking up again. Seriously, Milly was enjoying every little part of torturing him.

"You don't want to miss the important answer do you...?"

She smiled before putting the roll back on the table, Lelouch following her every move as her hand dove into the hat. Moving from left to right and in circles as he could feel himself growing more anxious. Curious yet afraid as she smiled at everyone, creating even more anxiousness as she took her time for it.

"Hurry up already..."

Lelouch eventually complained and she raised her hand from the hat. Between her fingers one of the notes that was written out by the rest of the council. Hands were raised to their mouths as they waited in anticipation to hear whether or they were going to be Lelouch's groom. The hat was put down on the table and she unfolded the carefully before gasping at whatever was written inside. She crumbled it up between her fingers as she looked around.

Everyone waited in enthusiasm, Shirley leaning with both hands on the table, Kallen had one hand against her lips, Rivalz was already standing as he tried to read the note from his distance, Nina was quite neutral about it and so was Suzaku though he didn't notice that Suzaku's hands were gripping his uniform underneath the table. The Japanese even swallowed loud enough for the rest to hear as Milly started to laugh.

"Well thank goodness for Lulu... I'm not going to be his groom..."

Well that was one disaster out of the question and he sighed. Though that still left him with numerous other choices. His eyes scanned Milly as if he was trying to read the answer from her mind but her grin grew wider, she turned to the other members behind her and said loud enough for them all to hear.

"In fact... non of the girls will be!"

"What do you mean...?"

Shirley asked as she stood up straight again, her eyes moving across the room as if the person who was chosen was just within her reach. Kallen sighed deeply and quickly told her.

"It means we're not on the note..."

"But that means...!"

Nina was the one who finished her line because she was in such a state of panic, her hands pressed against her mouth as Nina finished her sentence.

"Rivalz and Suzaku... it's one of them...?"

Lelouch's eyes widened and he looked at the two. Both of them were looking at each other and laughed quietly, accepting the situation completely for what it was.

"But... two guys can't get married!"

Shirley added in again, she sounded desperate. Her heart broken from her missed chance. Milly laughed again as she read the note.

"Then who of them is it...?"

Nina asked and Milly turned to her.

"That's a secret..."

"You can't mean that!"

There were numerous complaints from the other members who wanted to know who it was to be Lelouch's future to be groom. The Prince sighed heavily as he massaged his brows with one hand. This idea was surely one of the worst she had ever had.

"Enough about the wedding now! Lulu, get me those papers about the next club festivals! We have work to do..."

* * *

"Did she tell you anything...?"

It was probably the seventh time he had asked him that within the hour. It had been three days and still no word of which of the two would be his groom. He had tried everything, had approached Kallen about it but she was gone after the first day and still hadn't come back yet, Shirley was avoiding him and every time she saw him she would just freeze up out of embarrassment or something, he wasn't sure what her problem was, but he guessed that it had to do with the fact that the groom was actually male. He wasn't bothered with that part because this wedding was nothing more than a joke. But what agitated him was that no one would tell him which of the two it was.

Rivalz or Suzaku. And with that he stared at the other, who had decided to joint hem for diner tonight to cheer up Nunnally. He had just told her about Milly's scheme and she was delighted to hear that her brother was getting married. He seriously wanted to whack Suzaku across the head for filling her mind with such absurd ideas. Suzaku smiled as he lowered his held cutlery before telling him the same answer he had heard all day.

"No... it doesn't matter how much you ask this... I made an oath not to tell..."

His hands reached for his cup in the mean time and he drank for it as Lelouch responded.

"So you're my groom...?"

Suzaku almost choked in his drink and most of it was spilled over the table, Lelouch frowned at this response but Suzaku shook his hands madly.

"I never gave any indication that I was...!"

Nunnally laughed as she mingled into the conversation.

"There is as much of a chance for both... Onii-sama... you shouldn't tease Suzaku like that..."

He sighed as he realised it as well. The chances were 50 though, Rivalz or Suzaku.

"But what if I was...?"

"Then I would kill you..."

He answered coldly and continued his diner. The table was being cleaned up by him in the end, he carried the plates back to the kitchen and noticed how the two had been talking in the distance. Whispering almost, making it unable for him to hear. He wondered what they were talking about but decided not to interrupt their conversation. Suzaku wasn't around as much as he hoped, his time with Nunnally was limited. He shouldn't bother them that much.

"_But what if I was...?"_

He dumped the plates in the sink, leaving them there so he could clean them later. More things would probably follow, cups from tea and it was better to wash everything in one go. His mind lingered on that possibility and his cheeks heated up in response. For Suzaku to be his groom, he wouldn't necessarily mind that, would he? He walked back to the living room moments later with some tea and he put it down on the table before readying Nunnally's tea followed by taking his own.

"What were you two whispering about...?"

He asked them as he passed Nunnally her tea, telling her that it was still hot before sitting down on one end of the couch.

"Suzaku and I were talking about your wedding dress"

"Isn't it bad luck for the groom to know about the dress...?"

He said as he stirred his tea, the soft rankling being the only sound in the room for the moment. It was awfully quiet, too quiet. He was trying every possible thing to get the other to admit it, he guessed that it didn't work because Suzaku knew him too long. But he didn't show any worry instead he put his tea back on the table and got up, he had totally forgotten about the biscuits he had saved for tonight because of this ordeal. Suzaku noticed him standing up and so he said to him.

"I forgot ab-"

His hand was grabbed and he turned around. Suzaku had taken a hold of his wrist and smiled at him before saying.

"I guess it's better to do it now after all before you really find out... you'll be my witness right Nunnally?"

"Of course!"

She answered in a cheery tone as Suzaku got on one knee. Lelouch eyes widened as he reached into his back pocket. His mind was set on one thing at that time and that was the conclusion of his question. Suzaku, was he going to be the groom? Then what was he doing now?!  
His hand revealed a small box and he could feel his heart beating faster. He knew what was inside the box, he knew the scenario, but even still he found it unbelievable and he found himself growing more and more nervous. His fingers shaking gentle as the other held his hand.

"Lelouch..."

He said as he opened it, holding up a simple golden ring as he smiled at him again.

"Will you marry me...?"

He was uncertain about his answer and felt his cheeks heathen when Suzaku smiled. That smile, it was able to melt anything. The smile he remembered so dearly.  
His heart was pounding very loudly, as if it was trying to make its way up his throat and out of his mouth. He found himself rather speechless and raised his other hand to the collar of his uniform, widening it as if it could release the heat he was feeling right now. Suzaku looked at him and noticed his fast breathing but it was when Lelouch's knees wouldn't support him anymore that he dove forward.

"Onii-sama?"

Lelouch fell backwards on the wooden floor on his behind and kept on staring at him as if he had just gone into shock. Suzaku asked him as he tried to shake him back to reality.

"Answer me... are you alright? Lelouch..."

The other blinked and eventually laughed before placing one hand against his forehead and looking down on the floor. It was as if he had lost his mind, but in fact he was laughing at himself. At the irony and coincidence of this path.

"Lelouch...?"

"I'm alright. Surprised that's all..."

Suzaku sighed in relief as he stood up again. One hand reaching as he helped the other up. Nunnally still looked around in confusion but Lelouch assured her that everything was fine. Having not received his answer, Suzaku interfered.

"But... you never said..."

He said in a hesitating tone, almost feeling neglected for not hearing a straight answer, but Lelouch smiled and said.

"If it were Rivalz I would've probably said no... but to you..."

His lips moved and partly it was as if Suzaku's world had just stopped moving.

"...Definitely yes..."

"Thank goodness..."

He cried out as he bowed forward, probably to relief tension and to thank him as well. These were some of the things that still showed Suzaku's original traits, the ones that were not removed through Britannian discipline in the army.

"But why a witness...?"

Lelouch eventually asked and looked at his younger sister. She quickly answered for him.

"Milly told Suzaku... he needed to propose just like a normal couple does... but he required a witness to proof to her that he had done that"

He switched from his little sister to his best friend and soon to be 'husband'. The mere thought of it made his cheeks redden up again and he could feel himself losing it again. He quickly fell back on the couch where he remained for the rest of the night. His mind racing with these newly made discoveries, hardly settling down to relax even when he went to bed.

* * *

He sat on the other side of the table. His brows frowned deeply and his hands steadily shook as the girls on the other end of the table were busy picking a dress from a magazine. His hands tied against the back of the chair as he was being forced to make a decision. He had tried to elude them for the entire day and they grew tired of it and thus it ended with him being tied to the chair and being forced to listen to them as they read magazine after magazine. Every now and then would they look up at him and giggle or they would shake their heads before turning the pages again. A marker settled next to them to cross every dress that might fit him.

Just like then the dress wasn't official. Milly with her cosplay obsession had taken a couple of magazines to look through, trying to find something that could serve the purpose as a wedding dress. Partly he was glad that he wasn't taken to a boutique to fit one on and to have his sizes taken. There was another thing he didn't have to do and that had to do with the vows. Since he wasn't taking everything as serious as he should have, well according to Milly he wasn't, he wasn't planning on making them. Maybe if he had to he would say something about him being a good friend but that was it. There wasn't more he would be allowed to say because it would reveal too much about his past. He was still very content about his identity and knew he had to be careful with it. The rest of the council knew that he used to be friends with Suzaku as a child but they never did know about his real heritage, he wished to keep it that way and thanked God that Milly agreed on this and thus the vows were scrapped from the list.

"Ne, Lulu... what do you think?"

They raised it and showed him a picture of a girl posing with a long white dress. It carried no sleeves because it ended above the breast area, but the edge was worked off with small pearls and was split in the middle of her chest, the two parts that were split were worked off as if the were wings, spreading out towards each side as they lined to her back. The bottom was worked off with pearls as well. She also wore long gloves that went up to her upper arms, they were worked off with the same method. In her hair she had a veil made of roses, which were placed as a crown on her head, followed by a piece of tulle fabric that ran till the lower part of her shoulders. He gulped softly as he looked at it. The dress was even worse than the one he had to wear during the cross-dress festival, it was far more exposed. His shoulders and neck would be completely visible and he blushed a little at that idea. Without even hearing his opinion the magazine was snatched from his view and the girls clapped each other's hands as they cheered.

"I think we've got it!"

His eyes widened at the realisation that this dress was going to be his. He almost wanted to look up and scream. They were already talking about the wig he wore last time and how they were going to attach it to the veil. They even said something about bridesmaids and how they had to find a fitting suit for Suzaku. Suzaku would see him in that dress. 'THAT' dress! But there was nothing he could do to stop them and he hoped that Suzaku was going through the same rough situation. Though much to his dislike he was actually enjoying this, he watched him from a distance but never noticed any nervousness from him at all.

He sighed loudly as he made his way out of the classroom, their decision about his dress was decided. There was no changing to it now. He walked through the hallways as he checked his phone, no incoming messages which was a good thing. The last thing he had on his mind right now was the rebellion.

"You're already done...?"

He looked up and noticed Suzaku in the distance, he closed his phone and tucked it back in his pocket as he walked up to him.

"...Yes"

He answered in a depressed tone. Suzaku noticed this and watched as the other continued to rub his wrists. Suzaku grabbed his hand and rolled up the sleeve, he looked at the red line that ran around his arm with worry.

"Milly tied me up... it's nothing..."

His heartbeat was increasing again. His cheeks heating up again as the other pressed his finger against the red rim. He wasn't sure about what he was going to say but Suzaku was the one to start the conversation.

"Your heart is beating pretty fast... are you nervous...?"

He looked at the other and was a little stepped back when he saw his reddened cheeks. He let go of his wrist and pressed a hand against his cheek, Lelouch flinched a little as it made its way to his forehead.

"You're not warm..."

"I... don't think I'm getting sick..."

He said and Suzaku smiled. Seriously how thick headed could the other be, he knew what these feelings meant. Though he had never experienced them himself, he knew their meaning but he didn't enjoy it. He tried to deny it partly because of his current situation. Being Zero, leading a rebellion, he couldn't do things like this. He shouldn't be doing them. Suzaku's hand went down to his cheek again rubbed it once before retreating back to his side.

"Did you pick a dress yet...?"

"Yes..."

He laughed at him, loud enough for Lelouch to snap back to being himself.

"Don't laugh about it!"

"Don't worry... my torture is about to begin as well... Milly had someone from a boutique dropping by for me..."

"You're receiving a complete suit?!"

Suzaku could see the other's eyes widen, not out of surprise but mostly out of rage. Being in charge of the financials and to hear such an expensive thing happening, Lelouch must seriously be losing his mind over this.

"I think she's having her revenge for missing my proposal..."

He scratched his head and Lelouch made a mental note to ensure that that costs would be taken out of Milly's private expenses. However when he tried to say something Suzaku interrupted him that he had to get going, probably to get his suit measured out in the room he just came from. He watched him as he ran down the hall, cursing at this twist of fate that could turn everything around.

* * *

"Do you, Kururugi Suzaku... take this... man... as your lawfully wedded... wife... husband...?"

Lelouch sighed again as he looked at his classmate, he was really making a mess out of this. Who ever said that Rivalz was allowed to play the priest?!  
This had been the third time that they stopped in the middle for something, he was seriously getting annoyed.

"Just say wife... seriously..."

Rivalz shrugged and changed some of the notes on a piece of paper he carried. Two days away from the appointed date and now they were practising.  
Milly found it important to do so and after seeing Rivalz pathetic performance he was thinking it was required as well. Though he would rather just cancel the entire thing for its stupidity and costs.

"Alright... do you, Kururugi Suzaku take this man... as your lawfully wedded... wife...?"

Suzaku however still tall and proud as he answered, not bothered with any of this.

"I do..."

His eyes narrowed and his cheeks heated up a little as he saw him smiling at the blue haired 'priest'.

"Then do you... Lelouch Lamperouge... take this man as your lawfully wedded husband...?"

Finally a line that he was able to pronounce properly. He looked at the other and answered in a cold.

"Yes..."

Not one of them was wearing a costume, they simply wore their school uniforms and in the back only Kallen was watching them. Probably half asleep as the others were busy doing other things. He had no idea on what Milly was planning.

"Then you may exchange the rings!"

He glared at Rivalz again.

"Milly has our rings..."

Defeated he raised his hand and accepted this mishap.

"Then we'll skip that... that means... that I declare you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!"

He wasn't sure of what he did afterwards but he was standing over the other with his fist raised in the air. His face red not only from anger as he had punched the other across the face. Not hard because he wasn't really strong in that section, in fact his hand even hurt and Suzaku pulled him back and tried to calm him down. Everyone knew that Lelouch was being far to edgy about this, they didn't blame him for it and Rivalz always took the opportunity to put more salt on his wounds. Annoying him and pissing him off though non of them had ever really seen Lelouch angry before, not even Suzaku and he realised that the other had certainly worked on his guts in the past years.

"Calm down... he wasn't being serious you know..."

Suzaku said to him and Lelouch looked at him for a moment, though quickly averting his eyes to something else and he readjusted his collar. The redness on his cheeks remained as Rivalz got up from the floor, rubbing a sour spot on his cheek as he yelled back at the other. It continued with that for the rest of the day and at the end of the day he was so tired that he went to bed early for a change. C.C. had tried to talk to him but he ignored her and eventually kicked her out of his room for eating pizza on his bed again. She was going to be staying in one of the guest rooms tonight because he hated sloppy behaviour. The empty pizza box still standing on his nightstand as he walked back inside. He wasn't in the mood for her either, she had nothing to do with the current situation and he didn't feel like talking to anyone.

"Really..."

He complained as he took the carton box, folding it up as he threw it in the trashcan. He walked to his windows and opened one of them to try and get rid of the pizza smell that lingered in his room. Eventually he took of his clothes and readied himself for a quick shower.

He usually took them to think and right now it was a good time for that because he needed it. Two days from now he was going to be married. Married. Although it was only a joke festival arranged to torture and annoy him and to fill Milly's boredom with joy and festivities he couldn't shake the feeling that there was more behind it. The feeling it was giving him made it important. He blushed as he thought of that feeling, the warm sensation spreading out in his stomach again as he thought of it but he quickly tried to shake it off before he would get too excited. He grabbed a shampoo bottle and started to massage the soap through his hair, his mind however not lingering away form the wedding. Out of all people he was going to marry to Suzaku. One wearing a dress and the other wearing a suit. He tried to imagine him in one but found himself un able because he tried to stop thinking about these feelings. Suzaku was pretty calm about everything, he shouldn't get his hopes up when it came to interest. Maybe he saw this like one other festival, just like back then.

He shouldn't make any sudden moves or anything not without being certain because unlike a normal relationship this was different. He wasn't even certain about his own feelings, he was judging them only on his instinct and observance from whatever he felt in his presence and he had noticed a change, but he wasn't able to judge about the other. He could be scaring him. though he was certain that he wouldn't be hated for it. Suzaku wasn't like that, but he didn't want to feel hurt either nor wanted the other to feel hurt as well. These thoughts plagued him as he finally dropped on his bed, remaining on his stomach with his face pushed into the blankets for a while before crawling under the covers.

* * *

The next day was slightly better, he woke up in the morning hearing that he would be escorted through out the entire day. He found Shirley outside his door as he left for school, she followed him around and he wondered what was going on because she never walked with him before.

"Kaicho send me to keep an eye on you..."

She said as they walked. She was actually acting quite awkward in his opinion, but he didn't go into it. He said nothing to her and this displeased her greatly.

"Listen Lulu... you're not allowed to talk to Suzaku... Milly says it's bad luck for the wedding... after school I'll bring you home, Sayako said that she will keep watch on you so that you won't run away...!"

"Who says that I'm going to run away...?"

He asked her and she pouted her lips as if it was expected from him that he would. He was thinking about it but had decided not to. Though he still found it silly that they weren't able to talk because right now that was all he wanted to do. They split up in class, though her eyes never left him and he was only allowed to watch Suzaku from the distance of a couple of rows. To ignore him wouldn't be easy, specially when Milly rubbed it in again that tomorrow he was going to get married. His anxiousness grew.

The rest of the day went on like that, though after school he remained home and was sitting against his bed for most of the day. A book lying by his side but he was not in the mood to read. He had tried but couldn't get passed the second page. He was too nervous actually, half worried that something would go wrong. Not just something but that this would affect the outcome to everything. Worried that they would take it too seriously or that he would lose himself. That was probably his worst fear, losing himself. What if he said something stupid. Something that could indicate his feeling or something else, because he wasn't emotionally invested at all.

No word from Suzaku either. It seemed to him that the other didn't care. It was however around 12 that he heard something buzzing on his nightstand. His phone vibrated loud enough to be heard from a close distance and he groaned before reaching out to it. One hand waved through his hair as he lay on his side, looking at the number on the display as it continued to vibrate in his hands. Suzaku was calling him, at this hour, he flipped open the mobile.

"What's wrong... it's almost midnight..."

He complained as he pressed the phone against his ear, turning on his back as the other started to talk.

_"Sorry... I just... couldn't sleep I guess..."_

"It's alright... though I had no trouble in getting to sleep... until you called..."

There was a short silence on the other side of the line and he could hear some movements. He listened for a moment and tried to think. Suzaku couldn't sleep, was he feeling that nervous?

"Ne... Suzaku"

He asked and the movements stopped for a while.

_"What...?"_

"You're nervous aren't you..."

He cold hear Suzaku sigh on the other end, it answered his question.

_"I guess I am... but I guess I'm also excited..."_

"About what...?"

He asked and leaned back on his side again, waiting for an answer, but Suzaku answered very quickly. He could only register half of what he was hearing from him.

_"I wonder how you'll look like tomorrow..."_

His eyes widened and he sat up abruptly before yelling into the phone.

"What?!"

Suzaku laughed and he could feel his cheeks blushing up vividly.

_"Aah? Nothing... sorry for bothering you... Goodnight... Lelouch..."_

The line was broken and his grip loosened on the phone so it dropped down on the mattress, his mind still stuck on what had just been said. Suzaku was actually excited about seeing him tomorrow, the way he said it. It certainly wasn't normal. Could it be?

* * *

He didn't get much sleep the previous night, the reasons were obvious for that. He sighed as he held up the dress, Milly standing behind him together with Nina to help him put it on. Milly knew his sizes from their cross-dressing festival and this time as well, it was a perfect fit. He held on to the top edge as Milly zipped him up from behind, releasing the feathery edge again as she finished zipping him up. The dress was tight around his chest and waist, the bottom running down with a bow and it had a double layer, something he hadn't seen in the picture. He raised his hand towards the feather like edge again to pull it up a little. His shoulders were completely exposed and he felt slightly embarrassed about it, his cheeks glowing in a soft taint of pink as Milly observed him from the mirror.

"Perfect!"

Nina nodded in response and went to fetch his silk gloves. He stepped of the stool and on to the ground, turning in a small circle to see how he looked like in the mirror. This was more out of curiosity rather than being stuck up because he wasn't feeling pretty in it at all. He looked at Milly and the grin never left her face.

"You surely are enjoying this..."

"I'm just doing what's best..."

She answered in a playful tone and took the gloves that were given to her. Lelouch took them and put them on one by one as he watched Milly.

"No... Nina... I don't think the stuffing will fit... besides I think he looks good as it is without them... now go see if Rivalz is ready to begin the ceremony and see if Shirley has the rings!"

She commanded the small girl and she ran back to store the cotton balls in the closet again, they were the ones they used during the cross-dressing festival and Lelouch mentally sighed as Milly prepared his veil. He turned to the shoes and sat down on the stool to put them on. He had to wear heels for a change, though he had experienced their horror only once. Walking on them wasn't necessarily hard but it was his endurance that was the problem. He put the white shoes on as Milly settled his veil, making sure that the wig part, which was attached to the veil itself, was in order so it ran partly down his shoulders and down his back.

His eyes narrowed as he pulled back a string of hair. Just a little more. He sighed and noticed that the blonde was observing him from the front. Milly stood in front of him, arms crossed as she looked him over for any mistakes. As if there was something missing.

"What is it...?"

Lelouch asked her and she smiled again before walking over to her large purse. Walking back again a moment later with some ear rings and a necklace. Lelouch remained calm and still as she clipped the ear rings on his earlobe, he shook his head slightly and could feel the round golden balls tick against his skin. Milly also put on the necklace and carefully made sure that non of the veil was stuck to the clipping. Now she finally clapped and said to him.

"There! All perfect!"

She raised one fist to declare her victory and continued on with her rampage about his beauty and this being her first major success. There was nothing to be successful about and Lelouch hardly listened to her, instead his mind was fixated on other things.

"It's time! Hurry Lulu!"

He had barely time to think as he felt a bouquet being pushed in his hands as he was dragged forward through the door. Somewhere his mind stopped during that time and it only registered several things at a time. The CD player was set on play as he was led forward, towards his unofficial wedding. Their classroom changed towards another festivity place.

The door opened and he followed Milly inside, everyone else looked at him with amazement but he didn't notice, his cheeks glowed vividly as he stepped through them and down the small aisle and up to the front. His eyes turned upwards from the ground and it was then that he saw him. Light brown hair, green eyes and he looked graceful for a change. Wearing a completely white suit, one that fitted with his dress. His thoughts lingered back tot heir phone call and he tried to read his expression but it could've just been surprise and amazement that covered it, just like everyone else's.

"We are gathered here today!"

Rivalz finally began and he was even given a priest like outfit, though he hardly followed his ceremony. His thoughts were stuck on Suzaku, his mind engaged in an inner struggle for what he thought was right. Was it righteous for him to give in to his feelings, but to risk everything else he had been fighting for in the future.

Suzaku wouldn't forgive him if he knew he was Zero. He detested his methods and had said so many times before, but would it be alright for him to remain like this. To move forward without regretting it in the future. If everything was in place then what was left for him? There would be nothing because he never took that opportunity.

"Lulu..."

He blinked and looked at his side towards Shirley, she was softly calling his name and he noticed how everyone was looking at him. Rivalz loudly coughed as he repeated himself.

"Do you... Lelouch Lamperouge... take this man, Kururugi Suzaku... as your lawfully wedded husband...?"

His gaze then turned to the Japanese and his fingers tightened around the bouquet. Suzaku really didn't notice him at all, but the way he smiled invited him to create a bond. It had always been like that.

"Yes..."

He answered in a quick tone and quickly averted his gaze as Rivalz continued.

"Then you may exchange the rings!"

He handed his bouquet to Shirley and both were given their rings. A wedding was supposed to be the start of something beautiful, but this. This wouldn't start anything, nothing would begin and nothing would end. He gave Suzaku his hand as the other slipped on the golden ring. His fingers steadily shaking as he did the same.

"Then I declare you now, husband and wife!"

He could hear soft firecrackers going off in the background and noticed how Milly was pulling the string on some festivity indoor fireworks. Pulling the string as confetti sprung out with a soft pop she smiled at them. Suzaku's hand never loosened its grip though the thing he really wanted to do right now was to run away from all this.

"You may kiss the bride!"

His eyes widened as he looked at Rivalz, his expression finally changing for once, but instead of attacking him like last time he remained still. Half regretting this because it would never happen. He shouldn't wish for anything, because it would never be fulfilled.

The other hand tightened around his own and he was forced to look up. His own lips parted to say something but he stopped, his eyes widening as his mind started to register what was happening. He felt something warm push forward against him and he could hear everyone expressing their own astonishment as he realised what had happened. He was being kissed, Suzaku was kissing him. Kissing him! His own eyes closed slowly as he felt himself being pushed backwards and he titled his head just slightly as the other pushed forward. This wasn't just a normal kiss, he could feel Suzaku's tongue trying to access his own mouth. He parted his lips slightly but only felt it caress his mouth shortly because the other parted again. He was left stunned by his sudden actions and could even make out a slight blush on Suzaku's cheeks.

"Suzaku! Pervert!"

"He did it?!"

Suzaku turned to the onlookers and scratched his head before responding to them.

"Sorry... I thought it was part in the ceremony..."

Non of them believed it of course and Shirley stared at them with shock, but the festivities continued with him left in a daze...

* * *

**Story 01: You may kiss the bride!- Bonus chapter 1**

"I'm going to change..."

He had said coldly after getting up from his seat, the rest of the group looked at him and wondered why he was acting so strangely. But it was expected at leased from some of them, though others merely thought that he was angry and even said to Suzaku that he was going to witness Lelouch revenge some day, some day in the near future that was. However the Japanese showed no worry, well on the outside. He enjoyed the festivities where as the other merely acted like a fifth wheel. Lelouch walked towards the door and Milly gave him a slight nudge before he got up himself and followed after him, Shirley of course saw this and yelled at her president.

"Why are you doing that! You'll just make things worse!"

Milly saw her jealousy and laughed it off before telling her.

"Don't worry..."

On the other end of the hallway Suzaku closed the door behind him and quickly ran through the hallways to catch up with the bride. He found him walking slowly around the corner.

"Wait up! Lelouch!"

Lelouch stopped and turned, his face expression not what everyone else thought he was feeling, it showed pain. Not physical but in his heart. Suzaku walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright...? I'm sorry if..."

Lelouch slightly bit his lip as the other talked.

"Don't be..."

Suzaku blinked.

"It wasn't as if I regretted it..."

That lifted a weight from his shoulders, from both actually. Lelouch found it hard to tell him while as the other thought that he might be regretting the kiss, but that wasn't true.

"I guess I'm just... stunned that's it... I was surprised by your actions..."

Lelouch finally took the courage to look him in the eyes and smiled for the first time that day.

"But like I said... I don't regret it..."

He grabbed Suzaku's hand and held it against his cheek before he caressed it. He closed his eyes as he said in a quiet and yet shy tone.

"Because..."

He shifted his weight to his other foot but without warning gave out a yelp as he started to tumble down that side. The hand that held Suzaku's quickly pressed against the wall as his other lifted the dress a little. He had gone through his ankle and hissed as he tried to shake of the pain.

"Lelouch...?"

Suzaku questioned him as the other removed his shoes, Suzaku remained quiet and observed his actions. His ankle slightly reddened as he leaned on it only to hiss again in pain.

"These damned shoes... I can't understand how women walk on them..."

But without warning Suzaku put one hand around his waist and the other against the back of his knees.

"Suzaku!"

He yelped out as he was scooped up in the air. His hands reaching out and clenching around his shoulders as if he was afraid to fall and once he realised what had happened he looked at the Japanese, his cheeks flushed and his eyes expressing shock as he yelled out.

"Put me down, idiot!"

Suzaku ignored him and continued to walk, the shoes being left in the hallway. He wondered where they were going and tightened his grip around the other's white suit. Suzaku's expression never changed and the smile remained, this made him feel all the more flustered.

"Where are you taking me?!"

"Home... you wanted to change right..."

"I can walk by myself!"

But Suzaku ignored his many pleads and complaints, Lelouch later found out that it had no use and his grip finally loosened as he calmed down. One hand let go of the suit's fabric but the other remained, placed against Suzaku's chest as a last lifeline.

They continued to walk and it was when Suzaku stopped that he raised his head from his shoulder to look at whatever was going on. They had come to his house, but the porch had a trail running up to the door. The trail was made of red leaves from roses that began at the stairs and followed through the already open door. His mind was being over flown with thousands of theories and he remained quiet as Suzaku walked up the steps. Milly probably did this, that witch!

"I think we have to follow it..."

Suzaku said as he turned around to push the door open with his back, Lelouch hardly noticed that he was still in his arms because he was too busy thinking. Inside the trail followed to the stairs and they walked up to the top, it stopped in front of a door and they both recognised it as being Lelouch's bedroom. With that panic struck the Prince's heart because he was now worried that Milly had also been doing something to his room, but seen from her behaviour she didn't find his mask nor Zero attire, so that was a huge relief. Once in front of the door he noticed that he was still being held and quietly said.

"You can put me down now..."

"...Ah"

Suzaku agreed with him in his always Japanese sounding accent and gentle put him on his feet again. The bare feet making way into the leaves as he opened his door for an inspection, the door swung open, several of the red leaves floated away from the air force and he made his way inside, Suzaku of course following.

"This...?"

He wondered to himself as he looked around. His bed was covered with a new pair of sheets and more rose leaves covered it as well as the area around it. His eyes widened as he quickly looked around, hoping to find his suitcase in which he had hidden his mask and outfit, but it was no where to be seen, in fact all his properties were carefully tucked away to reveal a tidy room that looked as if it was never used before. Next to the bed lay a small envelope and he walked over to it to read it, his face going from zero to embarrassed as soon as he read it. For Milly to write such vulgar things, unbelievable!

"What does it say...?"

He looked over his shoulder and laughed a little as Suzaku walked up to him, quickly hiding the letter behind his back as he turned to him fully.

"Nothing... important..."

Suzaku tried to look over his shoulder but he turned away from him. No matter how much he tried he wasn't allowing the other to get his hands on the letter. That was until he was thrown on the bed somehow with Suzaku on top of him, he noticed how the other folded the paper open to read the inside and he blushed vividly at that idea. Suzaku carefully read it and in his mind he probably read it two or three times because he was taking so long. Suzaku laughed as he looked at the flustered Prince below him, he was sitting firmly on his hips with one hand on his knee as the other held on to the paper.

"So she really thinks that way...?"

It occurred to Lelouch that he showed no shame what so ever, instead he smiled and threw the letter over his shoulder.

"Does she really expect things to go like that...?"

He wasn't sure if this was a question but slowly Suzaku leaned forward and pressed one hand on the bedding as the other took a hold of his arm, holding it tightly as he leaned forward again. Lelouch closed his eyes in response and wondered what the other was planning to do but he gasped loudly when he felt something wet move against his chest, just above the feather like end of his dress.

"I don't mind though... doing that..."

His eyes opened again and he saw Suzaku smile at him in a strange fashion. So Suzaku didn't mind doing 'that'?! He mentally sighed and realised what was going to happen then, mostly out of irony but also because he couldn't think straight, specially not when another man was sitting on top of him and was licking his chest while muttering something about following instructions written on a paper that described what someone else would be expecting them to do on the 'wedding night'.

"But that reminds me..."

He tried to sit up a little but Suzaku's hand pressed him down on the bed again.

"Suzaku...?"

"Why didn't you regret it...?"

His eyes widened and he realised that he had never finished that sentence, but right now he found it hard again to admit it and half regretted that he never finished it. If it wasn't for those damned shoes he would've been passed that point already.

"That..."

Was all he managed to get out and he saw that Suzaku enjoyed every minute of him being speechless, probably because he never was. Nothing was said between the two because Lelouch never gained the chance to finish his line, instead Suzaku bend forward again and kissed him deeply. Lelouch was pushed back into the sheets and tilted his head backwards as he felt Suzaku propping through his lips with his tongue. It was carefully caressing him inside his mouth, exploring every inch of this new territory with grace before he nipped at the other's neck. The veil thrown on the ground on the other side of the bed after being removed by him as well. Lelouch gasped and kicked his leg a little in response to Suzaku's touches, Suzaku was sitting back a little and one hand was making its way underneath the dress.

"Suzaku... what are..."

He tried to get out, he tried to stop him because this wasn't supposed to happen. Nothing was supposed to happen.

Suzaku's hand made small circles around his inner thigh and he could feel himself growing hard underneath. His hand then made it's way upwards again and gentle removed his undergarment, Suzaku pulled back from his neck as he grasped the others hard member, the smile never left his face as Lelouch gasped out once again. Trying to burry himself in the mix of sheets and rose leaves. He gently started with stroking and watched as Lelouch squirmed as he continued. The drool slowly running out of his mouth as he looked at the other. The precum already covered his hand as he gently stroked the top to create more time, he leaned forward and kissed Lelouch gently.

"You don't have to say it..."

Lelouch merely looked at him while catching his breath a little and as he tried to gain control over his limps again. Slightly regretting that the other had stopped, because he didn't hate this. These feelings were different from what he had imagined, he had only read about them in books of tragedy and literature, of history and love. But a book couldn't describe his feelings nor could they describe what was running through his body and soul at this moment, who would've thought that it was this good.

"But do know that I would want to be more..."

As he regained control again he lifted his hands and pressed them against the sides of his face, Suzaku slightly shocked by the other's actions was forced to lean downwards again before he was being kissed against his forehead.

"I would like that too... Suzaku..."

And he smiled at him. Why wasn't he allowed to have something for himself ? Why wouldn't he be allowed to be loved and to love in return?  
Even if the future he predicted would be harsh and possibly his end, he might as well enjoy these days of peace and quiet for what they were.  
Because they were his light that helped him through his dark days and his reason to fight. It wasn't just Nunnally he was fighting for, it was Suzaku as well. And to make him happy he would do anything.

"I want you to be with me..."

He said as he sat up and they kissed again, this time not one sided but both showing their passion towards each other. Nipping and biting as the Prince started to remove the suit, not caring about the stained hand in the process of it nor about the other's nudity. They sat across each other, Suzaku still wearing his white pants but they were zipped open now. He placed his own hand against Suzaku's chest as he read his heartbeat, it was beating fast as well, showing his nervousness but also his drive. Suzaku's hands made their was around his waist where he gently zipped his dress open from his back, Lelouch placed both hands against him as he did this. Looking up to the ceiling as he felt Suzaku nuzzle him in his neck. Was this the right decision then?

He was interrupted when Suzaku continued his previous business after the dress was opened up fully, it was slowly being raised over his head and removed completely. Leaving him only with the white gloves and for the rest completely vulnerable and exposed. His hands tightened around the tanned shoulders and his breaths grew short and heavy once more at those touches. In the mean time he felt something else and his eyes widened at that feeling, Suzaku was entering him with his other hand and it started with one finger but was soon followed by another.

"What...ar-"

Was all he managed to get out between the gasps and moans he emitted but Suzaku gently whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry... it will only hurt a little..."

He trusted the other and thus the scissoring continued. It felt uncomfortable because he was still not relaxed in that section but as time progressed he felt accustomed to those movements and noticed how Suzaku's hands stopped with his erection. Instead the hand was placed firmly against his hip and he felt himself rising upwards a little. He looked downwards towards the other who once again assured him that he would be careful when he was being pushed downwards again. Tears springing in his eyes as he felt himself being entered, he squealed a little as he held on to Suzaku and forced himself to calm down a little when he was inside him completely. His face leaning against his chest as he tried to slow down his breathing.

Suzaku shifted his hips a little before forcing Lelouch to look at him, he kissed away the tears as he placed both hands on his hips, on instinct did Lelouch wrap his legs around Suzaku's waist and he gasped when Suzaku shifted Lelouch's hips with his hands. He continued these movements and guided the other before Lelouch followed them himself, his own face showing the same expression as Lelouch looked at him, moaning and gasping as they continued in a rhythm. The Prince tensed as he looked upwards and with one last gasp came against Suzaku's stomach, but the Japanese was close to his own climax as well and leaned against Lelouch's chest. The other's cum dripping down his face as his heavy breaths continued, moaning as well as a little later he himself did the same.

Lelouch hardly realised because he was effected by his own euphoria, his hands growing limp against he other's shoulders as he fell back on the mattress, Suzaku pushing him back and catching his breath against his chest. The remaining tears ran down his cheeks and on to the sheets as he looked at the ceiling in his room, that view would now always remind him to this. He could feel Suzaku drawing out from him and he heard him mumble something about a shower before leaving. Lelouch turned his head to his side when the other left and looked at the large bag tugged away between the desk and the window, the bag containing his mask and costume. The future was undetermined and this might as well have been his biggest mistake, but he was going to remember this no matter what would happen in the future.

* * *

**Story 01: You may kiss the bride!- Bonus chapter 2**

He woke up in the middle of the night. A hand running through his brown hair as he sat up again. The same dream, the same feelings, the same regret.  
Turning to his alarm clock he noticed the time and how he had managed to wake up again in the middle of the night. It wasn't a unfamiliar sequence because it had happened before.  
Ever since that time it had happened a lot. The gun shot, the cracked mask, everything.

He got up from his bed and turned on a light on his desk before opening a drawer. Picking up a small box that he had taken with him.  
He looked at the cat that was still asleep on his bed, unbothered by his behaviour because it happened so frequent.  
His hands slid over the lid and opened it, showing a golden ring inside that he remembered so dearly. His eyes closed as he sighed deeply while he caressed it in his fist.

* * *

**Story 01: You may kiss the bride!- Bonus chapter 3**

"Nii-san, are you done yet?"

Lelouch looked back towards the still open door towards his little brother who was carrying a box filled with old junk. They were having a clean up in their house because without realising it he had never thrown away anything old. He still had lots of paperwork lying around that he couldn't even remember making and was right now standing on his chair as he searched his closets.

"Almost, Rollo... once I finish this closet then I'm done..."

Rollo smiled and set his box down on the ground before walking in his brother's room again, avoiding the many trash bags filled rubble.

"You shouldn't keep everything nii-san... this is really turning into a bad habit..."

Lelouch put another pile of books on the ground before climbed on the chair again.

"But I don't even remember collecting this much... normally..."

He stopped when he saw something in the very back, but because the top closet was too high for him to look properly in and the back was too dark to make the item visible he was unable to reach out to it.

"What is it, nii-san?"

He didn't answer and instead jumped up, trying to dive further into the dark cabin to try and get the item. Rollo looked at him with worry and quickly walked up to his side as Lelouch crawled forward a little. Eventually he backed up again and fell back with his feet on the chair with Rollo's help. His face covered with a small portion of dust as he looked at the item in his hands. A small brown box.

"A box...?"

Lelouch carefully opened it and looked at the inside, a golden ring was placed inside between to folded up papers so that it was pointing upwards. His eyes widened a little at that sight.

"What is it...?"

Rollo asked and looked at him, he gasped however when he noticed something different about his brother and called out his name.

"Nii-san!"

Lelouch blinked and then noticed himself, one hand raised to his face and moved across his cheeks, pulling back he realised that it was covered with tears. Was he crying?

"Are you alright...?"

Rollo asked him as he sat down on his bed. The tears didn't stop, they continued to run down his cheeks without him having the slightest clue as to why this was happening.

"I don't know..."

He held the ring in his fingers and wondered why it made him feel this way. Why was it making him so sad?


	4. The heart asks pleasure first

**Code Geass: A series of unlikely events**

**Story 03: The heart asks pleasure first**

**Writer: Asheron Karuma**

**Don't own**

I started writing this on April 19 of 2008, I had finished about half of the main story until I found out a terrible mistake. I first thought that Lelouch wouldn't remember Suzaku either but it seemed that I was wrong and so I had to rewrite the beginning and only recently have I taken in an urge to finish it, specially after watching atonement and because that movie is so inspiring I dedicate this chapter to that movie. I hope you'll enjoy it, I felt so sad when I finished it.

This story isn't only LelouchxSuzaku, it also has hints of RoloxLelouch because Rolo it is obvious XP

* * *

"_No, not there..."_

He gasped at the continuous movements that were created by the flick of a finger, his hands clinging against someone's shoulders as he leaned against his chest, his breath haze and fastened as drool ran down the edges. His mouth moved but no sound came out, inaudible to his own ears and his lips moved as if saying a name, not just saying it but crying it out as tears ran down his face. He was never able to hear this person's name for some reason, but there was one thing he did know and that was when he finally looked up in the dream he looked right into a pair of green eyes that stared back at him with lust and love. They seemed of importance to him but soon after he saw those passionate and loving green eyes he lost himself again, squirming and moaning on the lap of this stranger with his face pressed against his chest while smelling the warm sweat that covered them, a smell that expressed the passion and lust there was between them. There was a pressure building in his chest, a feeling as if something was bound to explode from within and as the seconds passed this feeling continued to rise upwards, gasping and moaning he eventually stiffened and released in a sense of euphoria, in the arms of a man he carried no name and who yet seemed so gentle and passionate to him that it made him feel something he wasn't supposed to feel and it was this feeling that made him afraid.

A gasp escaped his lips as his eyes were confronted by a ceiling view, sweat dripped down his forehead as he turned his head to the side. It was nearly 3 AM in the morning and it was still dark outside, the moon was casting a long ray of light shaped in the form of his windows and he realised that he was alone. Lelouch slowly sat up and put a hand against his forehead as he set his feet on the wooden floor next to his bed. He tried to catch his breath and tried to calm himself down but this had been the seventh time that he had this dream, a dream of him doing things that he would have found vulgar in his current state of mind and every time he dreamt he saw those green eyes, the eyes of an unknown stranger. A stranger that yet looked so familiar to him that it put him on edge.

"Who are you...?"

He asked out towards the darkness in front of him and he tried to imagine his eyes and face once again, but the memory had faded and all that remained were the feelings that still ebbed in his chest, his heart pounding as he found himself lost between those memories, memories that didn't fleet back as he hoped them to do. He was unable to remember his face, his eyes and was only able to remember what they did, he could only remember the hands, touch and smell. The passion was all that remained in his chest while the rest remained unknown to him. They were never there when he thought about them, his voice had always been unheard when he said this person's voice and yet he knew that he was saying a name, but it remained unheard and somehow it was as if they were blocked out.

* * *

"Nii-san are you alright...? You look deadbeat"

He looked up from the paperwork he was working on towards his little brother who was standing next to him, leaning against the wooden table he was working on and he looked at him with worry as he asked him this, Lelouch merely smiled at him because his brother was right about that. He was very tired from the lack of sleep he received the previous night.

"I'm alright, Rolo... I guess I stayed up too long last night..."

Rolo eyed with worry as Lelouch continued his paperwork for the student council, he didn't want his little brother to be distressed about him and so he kept quiet about the dreams he had been having for the past 4 months. At first they started in a slow pace, slowly evolving to what they were now and now they had become more frequent as well. The first time span he had in between the dreams was about a week and now they were separated by less than 3 days, also in the first dreams he had it didn't come to the point where he actually released and neither to the point where he actually saw those green eyes. It was as if something was trying to get out of his head and as if this something was trying to show him something important.

The days passed by eventually and he forgot about the ordeal again and instead he occupied himself with gambling once more. Having won another chess match he returned to the parking lot without feeling victorious, he had won there was no doubt about that, but there was something that always agitated him when he played the game, it was a sort of frustration that he couldn't explain and no matter how many times he won he always found that victory came too effortless, it wasn't as pleasing as it was supposed to be. He wasn't paying attention to his surroundings as he walked down the steps towards the street and because of his inattention he bumped into someone, the suitcase fell from his hand and landed on the ground and much to his dislike it opened and scattered the black and white pieces across the floor. He quickly kneeled down to get the pieces together with his hands before they could roll away or be crushed.

"Sorry, I wasn't..."

He apologized but stopped when he heard a click followed by a beeping sound next to him, his eyes looked at the person there and followed from red shoes to pink and white striped socks and eventually crossed over from her pink short dress to her face which was hiding behind a small triangular device she was holding in her hands. There was another click and he was certain now that she was making pictures of him. The device in her hands lowered and revealed a young girl's face behind it, her eyes tinned in a darker pink than her hair and with such a sense of coldness that it made him freeze for a moment.

"You..."

He managed to speak out before realising that his chess pieces were still scattered over the pavement, he continued to gather them in a hasted and panicking way to put them back in the suitcase they belonged and by the time he looked up again the girl was gone.

"Nii-san!"

"Rolo..."

He looked the other way again and saw his brother run up to him, it seemed that he had just arrived to pick him up.

"Why are you on your knees...?"

Lelouch smiled as he stood up again. He clapped the dust of his knees and secured his suitcase before walking towards the borrowed motorcycle together with Rolo.

"Bad luck I guess, I walked into someone and dropped my suitcase..."

He said as he put his suitcase in the passenger seat and grabbed the helmet and glasses next to it.

"Strange thing was, when I looked up again she was gone..."

Rolo's shoulders tensed as if it bothered him, but he didn't pay much attention to it.

"I guess she was what they call... a lolita... she was pretty young as well..."

Once he added this Rolo seemed to calm down again, he didn't see it because he was busy putting on his helmet. The younger sibling was glaring at him for some reason but eventually smiled and sat down on the machine.

* * *

Another gasp escaped his lips before their mouths connected again, he could feel everything. The hands gripping his hips as he was lowered backwards onto the covers, a tongue entwining with his own in his mouth, fighting each other violently and yet passionately. He bit the unknown man's lip as he felt pain exceeding through his lower half, soft tears ran down his cheeks and stained the fabric he was lying on but it didn't matter because he knew that beyond these borders of pain lay fields of pleasure. He released the grip on his own lip moaned loudly as the man leaned forward to whisper in his ears with a soft tone.

"_Don't be too loud or..."_

His eyes snapped open and he sat up abruptly, back in his bedroom and back in his bed. He rubbed his eyes and realised when he retreated them that there were tears in them for some reason, but it wasn't this that he found shocking. No, he had heard his voice for the first time since 3 months. the voice of the unknown stranger with green eyes that pleased him sexually in his dreams and the more he thought about it the more shocking his realisations became, he knew this voice and he knew it well.

"Ooh God..."

Placing one hand against his mouth he quickly ran into the bathroom, the door slamming behind him as he leaned against the sink. That voice belonged to someone he knew well and it made him confused because their relationship had never been like this, in fact it had never been different before and he hadn't seen him in months now. But why was he dreaming about him in such a vulgar way? Why was it him out of all people? Kururugi Suzaku, now also known as the Knight of Seven, serving the Emperor of Britannia as his personal guard and who previously known as Kururugi Suzaku his childhood friend that had attended school with him while being a soldier in the army. The person who had caught Zero and who was now plaguing him in his dreams, making love to him in so many different ways that he had lost track of count. The realisation that it was in fact him who had been occupying his dreams for the last 4 months made him feel sick in his stomach and it also scared him, he was scared because he didn't know why this was happening and was panicking because he didn't know what to do. These dreams had to stop somehow, he couldn't continue dreaming this. He shouldn't be dreaming of him in that way.

Several days later he noticed a new cheery atmosphere at school. From the moment his classes started everyone seemed more happy and excited than usual and rumours of an unknown guest came to him. He didn't know what was going on, he hadn't been at the council for several days now because he was trying to clear his mind, well it wasn't exactly clearing he had forbid himself to fall asleep at night and was trying to make up for it during the day on the rooftop, Rolo was worried about him and had asked him if everything was alright but it would be shameful if he actually told him that his older brother wasn't sleeping because he was dreaming about having sex with another man who also happened to be a Knight of Rounds, he was certain that if Rolo ever found out that it would break his heart for sure. Rolo was just too innocent for these kinds of things.

"Nii-san, didn't you hear... someone important is coming to our school..."

His hands split the croissant for his lunch, he decided to ask Rolo about the rumours he heard and the two were now sitting outside on a set of stairs overlooking a small green perch. He wanted to know about this unknown guest.

"What do you mean...?"

Rolo took the offered croissant and took a bite from it, Lelouch took his time to observe him for a moment, Rolo didn't seem as pleased as the other students by this news but much to his dislike did he hear that not even his younger brother knew who this person was going to be.

"Milly probably spread the rumours... but not even I know who this person is..."

Rolo answered when he was done chewing.

"It must be a very important person then..."

Lelouch now looked forward and continued to eat himself, he was curious but also uninterested. He didn't care about the guest because he figured it had to be someone of high stature, someone that was probably an adult or maybe even someone royal, either way he didn't care because his mind was set on other things.

"Are you sure you're alright nii-san...?"

He was snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his little brother, an expression of worry crossed his face and he quickly smiled at him before answering.

"Why wouldn't I be...?"

"Don't act like nothing is going on, nii-san... I've noticed too, at night you're always up, you hardly sleep..."

Rolo had always looked cute when he was acting like this and the worried look on his little brother's face had made him realise that it was actually bothering him to see his brother act this way, but Rolo didn't know why he was acting like this and he would probably never understand. His hand ruffled through the other's hair and Rolo moaned in annoyance.

"Sorry for worrying you... lately I've been having these strange dreams, that's all..."

Rolo quickly turned to him again and the smile that was on his face had quickly faded to a neutral expression.

"About what...?"

He asked in a cold and yet worried tone, but Lelouch laughed it off and got up from his seat.

"It's nothing Rolo, you shouldn't worry that much..."

He said as he stood in front of him and turned to get back to his classroom, Rolo however glared at him as he walked away.

* * *

"What are you doing? Anya"

Suzaku watched as the blonde dropped down next to his pink haired colleague who had occupied herself for the last couple of hours with her mobile phone, Suzaku never paid much attention to what she was doing with that thing, he had asked her before but she only said something about updating her diary. He watched from a distance as the two started to mingle and converse.

"Updating my diary... I took these pictures in Tokyo last week..."

The last words caught his attention but he wasn't interested in it, it brought back too many memories.

"Tokyo...?"

Gino watched over her shoulder and then turned to Suzaku with a wide grin on his face...

"Isn't that where you're from, Suzaku?"

"Yes..."

He answered in a cold tone and was about ready to get up and leave but when he got up he could feel an arm tighten around his neck, he gasped to get some air as he could feel himself being dragged backwards towards the still busy Anya. Gino didn't release him and instead forced him too watch along, probably so that Suzaku could work further on his social skills which of course the blonde thought he lacked extremely ever since the day he arrived.

"Don't run... be a nice man and socialise for a change!"

He was yelled at and he watched as the pictures flipped by one by one, a bar in the middle showing the fast upload process. Most of the pictures that zipped by were shots made in Tokyo but also random objects such as trash or people doing something. Anya was a strange girl and she made pictures of literally everything.

"Did you make these photos?"

"Yes..."

She answered short and coldly as she continued to select photos for the upload. They all zipped by one by one and for a moment it saddened him to see these things again, the things he gave up in the past and left behind. His eyes however widened when a certain black haired Prince zipped by as well, Gino noticed how Suzaku's shoulders stiffened and tabbed the girl on her shoulder...

"That guy... who is that?"

Anya looked up at the blonde and selected the photograph for viewing.

"The blind chess boy..."

She called him in a calm tone, as if it didn't bother her at all. The person was kneeled down on the ground and was looking into the camera surprised as his hand carried several lose chess pieces that were also scattered over the pavement. Gino was surprised by this given nickname.

"What...?"

"That's what I call him..."

She answered and she continued her work, the two didn't notice how quiet the Japanese had become and Gino continued to bicker to hear the story behind the picture as Suzaku walked away from them, feeling uneasy and also depressed. The last time he had actually seen Lelouch, well the real Lelouch, was when he had handed him over to the Emperor. No he hadn't given him over he had betrayed him, Lelouch had said so himself, he had betrayed his best friend, it was what he called him to the public but the truth was very different because their relationship was even closer than that. He leaned against the wall in the hallway and slowly raised his hand to his chest. Even after all these months it was still racing at the sight of him and it was a dreadful curse. Once a long time ago he had fallen in love with the Prince whose hands were stained by the blood of the fair Princess who could change the world. But this Lelouch was different and he had to remind himself of that every time, the poison named Zero had been removed from his veins and with that also the memories they shared together, their love seemed a payment for this new chance and what remained now was a reality in which nothing had happened between them. Nothing had happened.

* * *

"Thank you for helping me carry these, Rolo"

"Not a problem, nii-san"

He smiled at his younger brother's back as they both headed down to the student council room. Another day and once again more paperwork to complete for everyone's budgets. It was a lot of paperwork that had to be done and in one hand he carried a box with files that covered the last years made budgets and expenses for each club, his other hand was carrying a small pile of papers that he was reading through while walking, they contained requests made by the various clubs on what they wanted as future budgets. His younger brother carried a somewhat smaller box because he didn't find it appropriate for him to be carrying the heavier one.

He didn't notice that Rolo was keeping a close eye on him, the younger brother had been bothered by his behaviour and was afraid that something bad was going to happen, his mission was more important than anything and for that reason he had taken matters into his own hands. The previous night he had sneaked into his brother's room and had stayed at his side to try and figure out why he was acting so strangely. He was sitting on a chair next to his bed and as time progressed he had noticed how Lelouch had started to twist and turn in his sleep, his face expressing something unreadable, but when he turned around and nuzzled further into his pillow he had realised what he was dreaming, these speculations seemed correct specially after he said two words.

"_No... Suzaku..."_

Normally he wouldn't be worried because Suzaku wasn't something that opposed a threat to his altered memories but it was the way he was saying it that made him concerned. He wasn't just saying the name, he was moaning it in pleasure. It was so shocking that he almost forgot about getting away, this was why his geass was so handy, he could sneak out before his older brother could wake up. He was gone when Lelouch snapped back to reality and everything started to make sense now because while he was listening in on him he realised that his brother was freaked out about the ordeal and had eventually stayed up all night. The next morning he had offered to help him out with the budgets because he looked more tired than usual and he was paler as well, Rolo had noticed that he hadn't skipped his classes that day either to nap on the roof.

Both of them noticed that something was going on in the student council room as they came closer to the door, inside everyone was being pretty loud and you could hear it in the hallway. The two siblings stopped for a moment and Rolo eyed his older brother nervously, but he simply shrugged in return and urged him to move forward, the door opened and the two walked inside, however because Lelouch was still reading the papers in one hand he hadn't noticed that his younger brother had come to an abrupt stop and thus he walked into him and dropped the box he was carrying. The carton box fell on the ground and much to his dislike the maps inside fell out, spreading out the papers that were inside over the wooden floor.

"Rolo, why are y-"

He asked out as he looked at him, but he noticed how Rolo seemed to stare at someone else and when he followed his gaze his own eyes widened as well. He was surprised but also a tad scared when he saw Suzaku standing in the same room and he was now looking at him with his green eyes. He quickly tried to avert his own gaze because that look made him quite nervous, his shaking hands were proof of that.

"Lelouch!"

Milly yelled at him in an angry tone for dropping the box full of files and now looked at him with anger. Lelouch however said nothing in return because he was un able to get any sane words out of his mouth, he was stunned by the arrival of his friend and without noticing it the papers he had been holding in his other hand now slipped through his fingers on the floor, scattering and blending in with the rest of the pile.

"What's wrong with you! Don't be so rude to our guest!"

Rivalz yelled out and grabbed his arm, somewhere in the back he could hear Rolo calling his name as he was being dragged forward. Forward meant closer to Suzaku and with every step he took he became more and more uncomfortable, Suzaku was now apologizing to him and Rolo for coming by so unexpected and the sound of his voice made him flinch.

"_Don't be too loud or..."_

Those lips had said those exact words to him, those lips that were now apologizing to him in such a casual matter that it was hard for him to realise that now they were nothing but strangers to one another. On one side there was Suzaku who passionately touched him in places he could only dream of and on the other there was the Suzaku who stood tall and strong and who had always seemed so far away from him. Which Suzaku was which? Why was he feeling as if he was confronted by what he saw in those dreams? The feelings were tightening around his chest and it brought him to the edge of what was currently real and what had happened in his dreams. He was trying to block it out but much like a river it couldn't be stopped.

"Don't just stand there, say something!"

"No... I..."

No matter how much he tried it started to flood back to him, he didn't hear Rivalz and instead he was partly reliving everything that had happened to him in those dreams, he was darting between reality and his own paranoia. Suzaku was looking at him with worry and he gasped when their eyes met once again, those green eyes, every time he saw them it reminded him of those in his dreams.

"Nii-san... you"

Right now it seemed as if everyone was doing everything at once and because of this pressure he was unable to point his attention to anything because he didn't know what to look at. He looked over his shoulder to one side in a fastened movement and then right back over the other, his eyes meeting falling on the one person in front of him every time he did.

"_No, not there..."_

"Lulu just had to make a complete mess didn't he...?"

Shirley was calling his name and Rivalz was trying to get his attention by tugging him by the arm and through that touch he could almost feel himself drowning in those rough hands that had touched him in his dreams, those tanned hands that had worked down every inch of his body.

"Ooy, Lelouch!"

He aggressively pulled his arm away from Rivalz' grip because he didn't want to remember it, he passed those green eyes again and noticed how worried they looked, but Suzaku wasn't saying anything instead he observed him and because those hawk like eyes never left him he drowned further and further into this paranoia.

"What's gotten into you...?"

"You're going to sort everything out again Lulu!"

The blonde yelled as she started to pick up the papers on the floor. Rolo apologized to Milly and bend down to the ground to help her gather the papers and it was then that he noticed that something was off with his older brother.

"Nii-san...?"

"_Don't be too loud or..."_

With his breath fastened and his heart pounding in his throat he raised his hand to his collar as if he tried to loosen it to breathe and with Rolo's comment he now gained everyone's full attention.

"Are you alright...?"

"Lulu...?"

His fingers never made it to his collar. He saw their worried looks together with the green eyed hawk that watched his every move however before he was able to do anything a soft beep started to develop in his ears and it slowly blocked out his hearing as the corners of his eyes started to turn black and slowly dipped his vision to complete darkness. There was one line he was able to make out as he felt himself fall backwards.

"Nii-san!"

This was the cry his younger brother was giving him as the feeling in his limps disappeared and his vision turned to complete black.

* * *

_The moment I lay eyes on you it felt as if all those feelings tightened around my heart as they began the squeeze out something that I couldn't bare __reveal in your presence. In that moment it felt as if you whispered those words into my ears, the words that lay bare a truth that only existed within my heart and dreams. A truth formulated by our hands, lips and passion._

"I think he's coming by..."

"Lulu, can you hear us...?"

"Give him some room... back off, back off!"

He slowly regained feeling in his limps and he recognised the voices around him. The voices were still too loud though and somehow he still felt extremely tired but even so he forced his eyes open and with a dazed look stared up to the ceiling, he slowly waited as the dizziness in his head cleared and he was able to make out worried faces hanging over him. It was only then that he realised that he was lying on the floor, something was put under his head and then he finally figured out what had happened. He had passed out. Rolo was sitting at his side together with Rivalz, they both waited for him to say something and he moved his head to the side so he could see them in full view.

"Nii-san, are you alright...? Say something..."

His little brother said in such a worried tone that it made him smile, he turned his gaze upwards again and said in a quiet tone.

"I'll be alright, I'm just tired..."

"Aah, you had us worried sick! Lelouch... we thought that you needed an ambulance!"

Rivalz complained and he laughed at his comment. He placed his arm back and slowly sat up, Rolo was instantly at his side to support him and he grunted a little as he felt a soft sting in his back. Lying on the floor wasn't very comfortable and realised that he must have made a rough landing.

"I'm glad... For a moment I thought that you passed out because of me..."

That voice came to him by surprise and he flinched, the tension in his shoulders revealed to his little brother that he was on edge and Rolo looked at him before noticing how the calm eyes had been replaced by alertness and so he followed Lelouch's gaze towards the Knight of Rounds and by this confirmed his previous made speculation and was able to conclude that this was indeed Suzaku's fault, he however was only half able to understand why the former Prince was on edge.

"Suzaku..."

His voice came out like a frightened whisper and was unheard to those that stood around him all beside one person.

"Nii-san, I think we should go see the nurse..."

He nodded in return without even looking at his younger brother and eventually he was raised to his feet and left the classroom with him to the nurse's office. But they never went there and in the end the two were merely walking around through the empty hallways while one tried to clear his mind and the other was contemplating on what he should do about the situation.

"I think you should go home..."

Lelouch looked over his shoulder at his younger brother who was clinging onto his phone for some reason, the hangar swayed from left to right and he stared into his worried eyes before turning his vision forward once more, it was to look out of the window in front of him and onto the main square in front of the school.

"Thank you... Rolo"

He said in a quiet tone and there was a moment of silence and awkwardness. The unsure brother broke the silence by asking something that Lelouch didn't have an answer for and even if he knew the answer he probably wouldn't tell it to the innocent boy behind him.

"Why are you scared of Suzaku? You're friends right?"

"Yes... we're friends..."

Was his eventual answer followed by a sad sounding sigh, he was glad that Rolo couldn't see his face but didn't see that he was given a cold glare from behind. Rolo's hands tightened around his phone and he frowned as his annoyance grew.

"Could you tell everyone that I'm...?"

"Of course, nii-san"

* * *

_Seeing you for the first time since months had been something that I was afraid of, as always I am still afraid to confront that which is still a part of the past and every time I have to remind myself that Zero is no longer there, Lelouch the Prince is no longer there either and all that remains now is a shell of made up lies and a mirror image of what you are supposed to be. I have to remind myself that you aren't the Lelouch I fell in love with and that this__ current image remains and is not replaced by my own desires. I have to put up with this charade with the weight of the world on my shoulders so that this cannot happen again. I still have to tell myself that you are not Zero and that your hands that were once stained with her blood are now clean even when I still see the blood dripping down your fingers._

"Why did you come here...?"

Came a question that expressed the hostility there was between the two soldiers. Rolo was tidying up the council room by putting the papers, which he and Lelouch had previously carried, in a nearby closet. He eyed the Knight of Rounds with a predatory glare as he walked to the closet with yet another box in his hands filled with files.

"You'll endanger the mission..."

Suzaku was standing near the window and watched as the three council members walked down the road towards the dorm area, he raised his hand and smiled when Shirley spotted him and turned around to face Rolo, who was now standing in front of the door with an attitude that demanded answers.

"My reasons... are personal"

Suzaku answered in a cold tone as he walked passed the undercover soldier, Rolo glared at him and then said in an enraged tone.

"Nii-san is suffering more than enough, with your presence you could endanger everything!"

His hands clung around the phone carrying the important hangar he was given once again.

"He's already moaning your name in his sleep! Does he really need to suffer more!"

Suzaku only listened to his words and looked over his shoulder with such a glare that it made Rolo freeze. To show that he really cared about Lelouch was something that he wasn't supposed to do and with this glare he simply shut his mouth and thought before he said anything else that could express his sympathy for the former Prince. His hands lowered and Suzaku opened the door, however before he was able to step into the hallway Rolo said one last thing to him.

"He's... dreaming of you... that's why he's on edge"

His tone revealed a taint of jealousy. Suzaku ignored this and closed the door behind him, leaving behind the boy with no past who had started to care about his target.

* * *

The next day everything seemed different, for the first time since months had he started following classes. Their classes had now been filled with strangers, no longer did they destroy his properties nor did they throw things at him or whisper behind his back for his heritage. No now it seemed that people were more afraid to talk to him because he now served the Emperor, a rank he received by doing something he still wasn't proud of, but those thoughts were left behind as he now ate his lunch with the rest of the council. Arthur was lying on the bench next to him and he was telling them now about Nina's new job and filled them in on his own new role as Knight of Rounds. He eyed Lelouch every now and then and saw that he was still estranged by his presence, it reminded him of what Rolo had told him the previous day.

"_He's already moaning your name in his sleep! Does he really need to suffer more!"_

It made him wonder if his presence was really getting in the way of Lelouch's new found happiness.

"Nina is doing well it seems..."

"Ne, Suzaku! What did Zero look like?"

He looked up, he had expected a question like that to be asked. It made him happy and yet sad because he couldn't be honest about it and most of all he had to answer it in the presence of the person behind the mask. It was as if he thought that it would bother the former Prince but as he quickly checked on him he realised that he was listening as well, his glance was however noticed and he could see Lelouch tense up. He ignored it and quickly laughed before answering a lie that he had implanted in his own automatism, it was the same answer he gave to every person who asked him this.

"You saw him right?! Was it an old man?"

"I did... but I'm not allowed to tell"

The excitement dropped and their lunch went on. Each talking about various subjects and having normal conversations. Normal was something uncommon to him and it was good for him to relive that because it made him feel like he was still partly human. Later that day he was wandering around the school, the hallways empty and the voices of teachings coming from the other side of the doors he passed. No one bothered to tell him what to do because he was already standing where he would still be standing in his future, there was no need for him to go to school but something had always clung to him about going.

"_Stay in school, I was never able to finish it..."_

These words were part of her last dying wish and he would fulfil it for her. All these memories clung to him and had made him the man who he was today. Those memories were precious to him, all of them even those he hated or those that were a mere illusion to mask the truth he hid in his heart. Memories of him and Lelouch, loving and caring for another on a degree that was so different from what it was now and as he thought about those words he found himself walking to the staircase that led him to the rooftop. The rooftop where he had uttered those three simple words.

"_I love you..."_

Three words that were the start of something beautiful and also the start of something deadly. It was later these three words that drove him over the edge when she lay there in front of him, her words being the last piece of kindness that he would take in his heart before turning it to stone. Three words that ended the serenity and that continued the deadliness he was about to confront. He pushed open the door towards the rooftop platform and could feel the wind passing through his hair, he closed his eyes as the sun blinded him and when he opened them again he took a deep inhale. He tried to forget those previous memories and it was only then that he noticed that he wasn't alone. He turned to his side and saw Lelouch sitting on the ground. He was looking up to him with a sense of confusion and Suzaku smiled at him before walking to the balcony's edge.

"Still skipping classes I see... you never change"

He said and tried to build up a conversation. The Lelouch here was not the Lelouch who had killed Euphemia and was not the Lelouch he had fallen in love with, even so he thought that he deserved a chance. It wasn't much that he was going to offer because he wouldn't allow himself to bond with the people around him.

"I see you are doing the same..."

Came a late reply and Lelouch got up to his feet, he grabbed his book and stood next to Suzaku to watch the view. Suzaku noticed that he was standing away from him with a fair distance and sighed quietly before asking him.

"How have you been doing...?"

"Fine, you...?"

He smiled at the awkwardness between them and turned to Lelouch before stepping closer to him. The distance between them shrunk but was still fair and Lelouch tensed up, his hands gripping the cover of his book. He tried to hide this by looking the other way, Suzaku didn't seem to notice it and merely looked out towards the scenery in front of him.

"You know I missed this view..."

Suzaku turned to him and his eyes widened at the sight of him. It was as if time was being slowed down and the Suzaku, who now looked at him, seemed different from the one he was just talking to. His face slightly flustered and his mouth revealing a sad smile before uttering three words to him. Three words that made his world crumble even if they expressed kindness and affection.

"_I love you..."_

"Is something wrong...?"

He blinked and in front of him was once again the Suzaku he knew and who was now looking at him with worry. His hand was raised to probably press against his forehead but he slapped it away before losing his balance. He fell backwards against the stone railing and collapsed on the floor where he tried to calm himself down.

"_Don't be too loud or..."_

"Lelouch..."

He put his hand against his mouth and closed his eyes as he muttered a mantra to himself in the hope that it would banish these demons.

"You're not real... you're not real... you're not real..."

But in a sense they were real. The memories in which he was lowered onto the silk bed and in which he looked up from his naked position towards the person that was about to make love to him, Kururugi Suzaku was making love to him. It was him whom he had kissed and him whom he had shared a moment with in which they had both become one. Their sweat and breath being the only sounds that revealed the passion that what was between the two. He was crying out his name as their bodies entwined and it was him who had said those small three words: I love you. Suzaku had said them on the rooftop one day. He couldn't think of anything else, he didn't know how it happened and couldn't explain why. The only thing he still knew was the face Suzaku was giving him, it bared such sadness and yet such heart.

"You're not real... you're not real...!"

"Ooy...!"

He closed his eyes further as he forced those illusions out of his mind, Suzaku was shaking him and he was trying to push him away as tears ran down his face.

"Lelouch, look at me!"

He wasn't allowing himself to drown in this euphoria of touches, not now. Not again.

"Look at me!"

The sudden seriousness in his voice made him resurface to reality. His eyes snapped open and he gasped at the Suzaku in front of him. He was close, very close but he was also being worried. Suzaku took his hand and removed it from his mouth, it was then that he noticed that Suzaku's other hand was pressed against his face and somewhere he wondered when the touches had stopped burning.

"No... I..."

He was able to mutter out as he looked into those hawk like eyes and slowly he could feel himself being drawn forward, drawn towards those eyes and lips and before realising it they kissed. At first it was nothing more than a soft peck and he was shocked by his own actions. It had started with something innocent and progressed to something passionate when the Japanese dug forward and kissed him harder and much to his own surprise did he do the same. As if something had awakened deep inside him did he kiss him back, he pushed forward passed those lips and into Suzaku's mouth where they resumed their actions, their teeth clashing and tongues entwining. His own hands rose up to touch Suzaku's chest and the Japanese had his hand leaning against the stone railing as they kissed. But realisation sunk in when Lelouch pulled the collar of his uniform open and he backed away. The two looked at each other with shock, one lying half on the ground and the other kneeling in front of him. Suzaku looked at the former Prince in front of him, his cheeks blushed and eyes flustered from what he had just done. Suzaku quickly got up his feet and tidied up his uniform. He didn't dare look down to the ground and quickly turned to leave.

"I'm sorry..."

He said before closing the door behind him, leaving the confused Prince behind.

* * *

"You do realise what you are doing, don't you?"

The Knight of Rounds remained quiet and simply sat still on one of the chairs as Villetta walked back and forth through the small room clearly enraged by his actions. They had seen him on the rooftop. The surveillance team sees everything and this for her was the last straw, the only problem still being that the person sitting there was a Knight of Rounds and so of higher rank than herself. Suzaku eyed Rolo from the corner of his eyes, the youth was sitting in the corner and was cleaning his fingernails with a knife. He looked as if he was about ready to murder him without hesitation nor regret and so Suzaku looked at Villetta again before answering her previously asked question.

"Of course I know what I'm doing..."

"Then you should know that you are endangering our mission! Suzaku you should know better than that!"

She yelled at him and now stood in front of him with her hands placed on her hips, but the young Knight wasn't intimidated by her actions and instead looked back with a cold glance before telling her.

"I think it's important for me to be close to him, since it is easier for me to recognise any change of behaviour... two eyes are better than one"

He didn't know why he answered like that, the words left his lips before he was able to think and she was shocked to hear those words. Rolo quickly got to his feet and yelled at him.

"Then what about that?!"

"About what...?"

The look that Suzaku was giving him said enough and with that he fell back on his seat. The knife hanging limply in his hands. Realisation struck him when Suzaku responded in such a tone that it seemed that this vulgar act was normal to him.

"I see..."

He realised that the relationship between must have been as lovers before Lelouch was even brainwashed. The hand around is knife tightened in anger, but went unnoticed by the other two.

"If something does happen I will be able to point out whether or not he's Zero in a flash... I know how Lelouch works after all"

"But why like this...?"

A cold stare was returned to him when he looked over his shoulder towards the so called younger brother. It was a face that hid what he was feeling inside, though he himself wasn't able to identify it because these feelings were new to him. He looked at Suzaku and asked him.

"Are you trying to get a second chance or something...?"

"I think our business here is done..."

Suzaku got up from his seat and grabbed his school bag. Rolo wouldn't have any of this and so he yelled at him now.

"What would you gain from this?!"

Suzaku stopped at the doorway and turned to Villetta, the woman was observing their behaviour carefully and decided not to interfere for her own safety. Also she was thinking about everything that had now happened and found her self rather shocked by this new discovery, it took her a while to set things right.

"If he does change to Zero, then I'll kill him... Zero will then die by my hands and I won't hesitate"

Suzaku said before walking out the door, Rolo followed swiftly and yelled at him as he stepped into the elevator.

"Answer me, Suzaku!"

The elevator doors closed, sealing out the noise from the other side and leaving the Knight on his own together with his mixed up feelings.

* * *

"_Are you trying to get a second chance or something...?"_

He didn't know. He didn't know why he pushed forward, he didn't know why he was feeling so revived when Lelouch looked at him with such an inviting look. He didn't even know why he had come back in the first place and why he was actually being kind to him after all that had happened.

His hands washed through his hair, draining out the remainders of foam and soap as he looked upwards, his eyes closed as water ran down his skin. This was definitely a perfect time for a long shower since they allowed him to think clearly. Rolo seemed upset about his decision, Villetta disagreed and he was certain that the other Knights of Rounds would act the same way as she did, but Lelouch. Sweet Lelouch who had once heard out his confession on the rooftop and who had accepted him in his life as a lover instead of a distant friend. However the distance between them remained as they hid their affection away in locked classrooms and late night meetings. There had always been a shield around the Prince's heart that never actually allowed him to be happy, he later found out that behind the shield lay a terrible secret labelled as Zero. It had been sweet Lelouch who had never allowed anyone to actually fall in love with him, but was this the reason why their lips had found each other once again that day on the rooftop? Was he trying to atone for a sin in which he wasn't able to bring him the happiness that he actually deserved? His eyes opened again and he sighed before turning the tap again. The water stopped flowing and he stepped out of the shower only to notice a sound coming from the main bedroom.

The room he had wasn't anything fancy, it was a standard dorm room that consisted of one spacious bedroom with windows on one side that on one end had his bed, a desk and a clothing closet and on the other side a living space area with a couch, coffee table and a small kitchen. There were three doors in this large room, one went to a small balcony, the other to the bathroom where he was currently in and this door was on the side where his bed was standing, the third was as people would call it his front door and was situated on the left side of the room where the living area was and right now there was someone knocking on his door. The stranger didn't seem to care that it was nearing 11:00 PM and that the Ashford dorm rule stated that all student were to return to their dorms at 9:30. Suzaku quickly walked over to the bed and pulled on some pants, he was glad that this room wasn't being watched with hidden cameras, because he found it rather embarrassing to walk around nude while being watched from all angles. With his pants on and a towel still in his hair he walked over to the door, he first checked through the door viewer to see who it was knocking on his door at this hour and was rather surprised when he saw Lelouch stand on the other side. He quickly opened the door with one hand and the former Prince looked up in surprise, as he hadn't expected Suzaku to open for him at all. He remained still and avoided the Knight's eyes, something that confused Suzaku but then he had to remind himself of what had happened on the rooftop. The Lelouch before him was not the Lelouch he once knew and he had to make sure that it stayed that way.

"What is it, Lelouch?"

He asked in a calm tone but the person in front of him didn't answer instead he looked down the hallway next to him and quietly asked the Knight.

"Aren't you going to let me in...?"

A tone filled with what Suzaku could describe as caution and he stepped aside to let Lelouch inside, but he didn't move and instead looked at the ground before saying.

"I'm sorry..."

It felt as if a brick was forming where his stomach was located. The former Prince folded his arms, his hands gripping onto the black uniform as he still expressed no intention to step into his dorm nor did he, as Suzaku noticed, show any form of courage to look him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry if I offended you... I... I didn't know what-"

"At leased come inside"

The tone of his voice surprised Lelouch and he finally looked up, his shoulders lost a little of the tension he was feeling and Suzaku grabbed him by the arm before dragging him inside. Less than a minute later he was sitting on the couch, his back turned towards Suzaku who was buttoning up a white shirt before getting him something to drink. A glass of water was set in front of him on the coffee table, Suzaku didn't have much to drink because he was always gone on a mission for the Emperor and because he still had no time to go shopping for goods.

"I'm sorry..."

Lelouch mumbled again as he sat down next to him, he looked at him and it was his eyes that made his heart sank. They were filled witch such confusion and he bit his lip before closing his eyes reminding himself that this couldn't become reality. He wasn't allowed to relive this happiness, he couldn't do this.

"We shouldn't do this..."

He said as he looked over his other shoulder, away from the former Prince he loved so dear. The sweet Prince he had made love to in so many ways. The Prince whom he had confessed to and whom he had kissed so passionately could never experience true love again because it wasn't allowed. It was to protect him from a shadow that followed him without being noticed. He looked at Arthur who jumped on his bed before curling up like a ball.

"I understand... Your job it could be dangerous if they knew"

His tone was like a sad melody of regret and Suzaku turned to him but remained silent. There were no words that could say in a situation like this because to him it was hard because to him it was as if he was saying goodbye to everything he gone through with the former Prince. The secret meetings, the notes, the whispers and their get-togethers on the rooftop they would only be remembered by him and no one else, they would only remind him of what he could never have.

"I promise you. This will never happen again..."

Lelouch looked at him, his eyes red and most likely ready to shed more tears. The tears came eventually and several of them dropped down to stain his uniform with small dark dots. Suzaku looked at him, his eyes lingering to Lelouch's left eye which had turned back to what it was.

"I promise, Suzaku"

Lelouch's hand was raised and pressed against his own chest, his eyes drawn to the floor as he said something that caused shivers to run down Suzaku's spine.

"I think..."

Suzaku noticed that his hand was shaking.

"We shouldn't see each other anymore... I don't know why, Suzaku. You make me feel so strange..."

His cheeks were red, it wasn't from crying and the tone of his voice as well. They reminded him of someone. They reminded him of himself.

"_Lelouch... __Is there anyone you like...?"_

This paranoia was the cause of something that he was only now able to recognise.

"_I love you..."_

"Every time I hear your voice, every time that it is even mentioned it feels as if... as if I'm drowning..."

It was love.

"It feels as if I'm drowning in you... that's why when you showed up all of a sudden I..."

The paranoia and fear that was sweeping through the former Prince's veins were comparable to something he had witnessed before. Shirley Fenette was for a long period terrified of Lelouch because there was something about him that made her paranoid, her sudden change of personality and attitude towards him could only be blamed on the use of geass as he later figured out. She felt afraid because her instincts were acting up and they were telling her to be cautious. In what way could this situation be similar to that? Were the dreams Rolo had mentioned awakened by his instinct and love for him?

"I'm sorry Suzaku..."

"_He's already moaning your name in his sleep! Does he really need to suffer more!"_

How could he leave him like this? How could he deny something that was so similar to fate. No, this was fate.

"I just don't know what to-"

His heart was making this fate.

"I know..."

Lelouch looked at him as he leaned towards the other side. He placed his hands on the sand brown sofa and leaned forward, the former Prince remained unmoving as he came closer to him and with that closed the gab that had been between them. It had been fate, it must have been fate. Lelouch's heart was calling out to him through the memory filled seal that was placed upon him, it was calling out to him to not leave him behind.

"_Lelouch... Is there anyone you like...?"_

Lelouch tried to move away from him and leaned against the opposite side of the sofa, his hands rose to defend himself and they grabbed Suzaku's shoulders.

"_Is that why you called me here...?"_

The Knight kissed him and could feel the protest coming from the other side, he could feel that Lelouch's lips were pressed together, sealing all access from him to make any other moves and he placed one hand underneath the Britannian's chin before separating from him and looking him into his eyes.

"_No, there is no one I really like here"_

"Stop..."

"_But Shirley?"_

He said in a quiet tone, his cheeks flared red and his eyes expressing the opposite of what he had just said. They didn't say stop, instead they expressed the former Prince's deepest desire, they wanted to be loved.

"_She is a fool, she doesn't know anything about me... the real me I mean..."_

"Why...?"

He asked and noticed how the hands around his shoulders slowly released their grip on his uniform. They were removed an inch from his skin, floating above it as if they were holding onto something that wasn't there.

"_I see..."_

Leaning forward he kissed his neck. His hand pushing the chin upwards as he left a trail of kisses there, the mouth above let lose a soft moan as he pressed his mouth against he porcelain skin, letting his tongue sweep against the soft warm surface as he sucked before separating himself from the skin to repeat the action just a little lower.

"_I__f there anyone you like then tell me. Do you want me to introduce you or do you need advice?"_

He wouldn't stop, he wouldn't deny this and crop it away in some dark corner to watch his friend drown in his own paranoia. He won't make the same mistake twice.

"_I..."_

"Suzaku... stop"

The way his name was being called, an urging way as if he really mattered and as if he was so important that without him the world would cease to exist, he had missed that tone. He hadn't heard that tone for over a year now.

"_Suzaku..."_

"This will be trouble for you..."

Lelouch said to him as he leaned away. Still he was trying to deny it and still he was trying to crawl away from what was fate.

"_..."_

"No... I don't care"

"Why...?"

"_Spit it out already!"_

He was asked, but deep inside he already knew why he was being this stubborn. He wasn't going to lose him. Not twice.

"Because..."

"_I love you..."_

His lips moved to say those three little words. Three words that had stunned the Prince on the rooftop and now he was saying them again because no matter how cruel Lelouch had become he still loved him.

"_What...?"_

Lelouch looked at him and his eyes showed the confusion and surprise, for a moment he could see him again. The Suzaku who had confessed to him on the rooftop that afternoon, it was on an afternoon when it seemed that everything was in place, the yellow sky seemed to give those green eyes a somewhat distinct glow when he said those words. His face showing a remainder of sadness and yet courage for taking the chance to say these simple words.

"_You heard me..."_

His hands lowered down and were gently placed against the Knight's shoulders, no longer did they struggle to get him off and no longer was he being pecked at and kissed.

"_You love... me?"_

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His heart was beating so fat right now, it felt as if it was going to jump out of his chest if he didn't say anything.

"_Yes..."_

But he couldn't understand it and without realising it returned the same response in the form of a question. The same question he had asked him that afternoon on the rooftop when he heard those same three words for the first time.

"Why...?"

Suzaku wasn't moving, he wasn't planning on getting of him and his eyes stunned him. The eyes of a hawk that were not to leave his prey. The Japanese took Lelouch's hand and placed it against his chest, Lelouch was shocked to feel a same beating sensation that was so loud that he could feel it against his own hand.

"Your heart..."

He said and blinked when he felt more tears drip down his face. He laughed at the irony of it and whipped them away with his lose hand.

"But Suzaku..."

Suzaku leaned forward again, this time not to kiss him but to whisper something in his ears.

"If it is Lelouch, then everything will be alright... If it's you then I will never give up"

He wasn't sure what these words meant, but Suzaku placed another kiss behind his ear, one that was longer than the kisses he had received in his neck and he gasped softly when he felt a hand making its way up from the bottom of his uniform jacket, his fingertips running down the bare skin of his stomach.

Their mouths found one another again and the same sensation he once felt on the rooftop was returning to him. A strange need was surfacing, a need to touch, to kiss and to see what was under that mass of clothing that right now seemed in the way of everything he did. Suzaku's hands were removed from his stomach and unbuttoned the black uniform. the white shirt underneath didn't matter and was opened by force, several buttons flying across the coffee table and one of them landing in the untouched glass of water, sinking to the bottom to rest as pale hands made their way across his own shirt. Unlike his own method did they take each button one by one, the hands stopped in the middle to remove the former Prince's excessive clothing.

_How can I give up on you. For over a year I had to watch from a distance and had to live with the guilt that I was never able to love you enough. This is my atonement, this is my sin. I will love you like I did then and I will protect you. I will make sure that your shadow and mask remain in their current place. I won't lose you again._

His slender back was rolled out on the white sheeted bed. His fingers still clinging onto the Knight's shoulder as he looked up at him. His eyes showed a certain discomfort, but were quickly distracted when the Japanese crawled over him like a predator and kissed him as if he was about to kill him. He allowed him access to his mouth and obeyed silently as the tanned hands ran down his chest, carefully caressing each feature he had. They ran down his hips before they unbuttoned the last garments that were ready to be disposed.

"Suzaku..."

He said in an embarrassing tone as the Knight looked him over before removing the last two borders that stood in his way. He wasn't surprised to find the former Prince in erect, he wasn't ashamed because he knew his body well. More than Lelouch would ever know. He leaned forward and trailed his tongue over the pale chest, the body below him shuddered and he ran his hand up his inner thigh. His hand took the erected member and caressed. He smiled as he felt the body underneath him squirm and looked up to see Lelouch's face.

"It's okay..."

He said before kissing him again. He had to remind himself that the Lelouch before him wasn't the Lelouch he once knew. He probably thought that this was his first time and probably never thought of having sex this way. The former Prince moaned as his hand continued, the precum getting between his fingertips as he licked his chin and as his hand sped up the pace and the moans became more frequent the former Prince came. His hand was stained with the sperm that was released and he raised it before licking it off his fingertips. After a year he wondered if it still tasted the same, it was stupid because of course the taste didn't change.

"I love you..."

_I will protect you against that witch._

* * *

Story 03: The heart asks for pleasure first.

Extra chapter 01: Flashback

He remembered everything. Amongst the ruins inside the Babel Tower did he rise from the ashes like a phoenix from rebirth. He remembered everything. The two pulled triggers and missed shots, the way Suzaku had jumped him and had kicked the gun out of his hand before grabbing by the throat and pushing him back against the cold stone. The gun in his hand pointed towards the half blood behind him as he yelled out words that made him realise something.

"This is Lelouch! The man who used the Japanese and you!"

He tried to grab his hand as the small bomb on his chest was forcibly removed. Suzaku's voice was filled with anger at the time and unseen to Kallen were his eyes filled with regret.

"Do you want to protect this kind of man?!"

As the bomb clattered on the floor several feet away from them and as her footsteps started to fade away in the distance did he notice the tears in Suzaku's eyes when he stood before him. Tears of denial because this man couldn't be Zero. This was the man he loved and vowed to protect, he was the very reason why he was fighting in the first place and now he was his greatest enemy. From the moment that Euphemia was murdered had he vowed that he would defeat him, friend or lover it didn't matter and now the mask had fallen and the Prince had lost. His smile was formed out of irony, irony that things had turned out the way that he had expected it, but what had followed had always remained a shock to him. That was the night he was thrown onto the ground in front of his Father's throne.

"You ask for a reward for capturing Zero?"

His face was pressed against the ground and the hand in his hair was holding onto him so tightly that it hurt. The voice that had once cried out his name in passion had now turned into an emotionless void as he spoke.

"I told you before, Lelouch. I want to change the world from within..."

"By selling out your friend to get promoted?!"

He had yelled even as he knew that it was a lost effort, but he did it to put more salt on Suzaku's wounds.

"That's right..."

He listened as Suzaku was given the position of Knight of Rounds. There was no use to struggle, the only thing he could do was wait for the opportune moment and hope that Suzaku would make a mistake.

"Seal Zero's left eye..."

Suzaku did as he was asked and with this his chance had blown away. He struggled not to move too much, the pain in his back was still bearable but only for the moment.

"You were once a Prince, yet you started a rebellion against me... You unworthy halfwit"

At that time he was actually afraid that he was going to die.

"But I still have use for you..."

He watched as the Emperor stood before him and was surprised when he saw something he wasn't able to foresee in the past. The eyes of his Father were surrounded by the same cursed wings that he carried in his own left eye. Geass

"What...?"

"I'll rewrite your memories... About the fact that you were Zero, about Marianne, about Nunnally..."

He had started to shake at those mentions because it confirmed his fears. The man before him also had geass and he was ready to use it on him.

"Forget about everything and become a normal human..."

He was afraid.

"Stop! Are you going to take everything away from me again?! Mother and even Nunnally...?!"

His visible eye was forced open by Suzaku's fingers and he watched in terror as the man he once called Father announced the spell that had once sealed his memories.

"Charles di Britannia shall engrave your new, false memories!"

By that he had screamed and had watched as everything was shattered to pieces. His mother, Nunnally. The memories of him as Zero and the memories he had shared with Suzaku. Everything was gone up until now and only now did he realise what had happened to him afterwards.

"_Suzaku... stop"_

The fake lifestyle he had been living. The fake brother that was hanging around him and then the Knight who had showed up one day to mess up his entire life once again.

"_It's okay..."_

His cheeks burned up as he remembered how innocent he had acted that day. He was snapped back to reality when C.C. said something to him from behind.

"Did something good happen while I was gone...?"

He closed his eyes and sighed because there were more important things at hand that required his full attention.

* * *

Story 03: The heart asks for pleasure first.

Extra chapter 02: Take everything

About a week after his memories had returned Suzaku returned to school. There was something different about him because Suzaku was always looking at him like a hawk. He knew why he was looking at him, it was because Zero had returned back to the stage and the Japanese was too confused to figure out if this new Zero was the Prince or not. He wasn't about to let it go and stayed in his role, their relationship was still secret and he hated acting like someone who was completely new to relationships but he bared with it, he had to. And every time Suzaku hawked him he merely looked back and smiled before asking him if there was something wrong or if he wanted something, sometimes Suzaku would then take him apart to kiss him as if he was hawking him because he was horny or as they put it 'in the mood' but it wasn't like this and Lelouch of course knew all along and played the role that was given to him. He was more worried about Rolo, because even though he had promised that in the future it would just be the two of them, he realised that the younger brother was being quite nervous around him. The evening of the festival for Suzaku he was standing on the rooftop over seeing the dancing couples below as he talked to Xingke on the phone. He had just put the phone in his pocket when Suzaku walked up to him and he smiled.

"The main character should be on the main stage..."

He said in a friendly tone, but Suzaku said to him as he walked up. He found it strange that Suzaku wasn't making a move on him.

"No... Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves..."

Instead of walking up to stand close to him he seemed more distant, but the Prince remained quiet and decided to observe his actions. He stood away from him as he spoke in a determined manor, it reminded him of how Suzaku talked when he was going on about what was best for the world.

"And I wanted to tell you something..."

He stepped towards the stone balcony and leaned his chin on his hand as he watched the Knight who continued to talk on about becoming Knight of One. When the Japanese said that he would pick Japan as his wished area when he would receive the status Knight of One he turned to him in surprise, because he didn't know about this. He didn't care much about it either, he found the idea rather stupid because Suzaku was still too light hearted to ever get to that rank, it would take him many years to get to that point.

"I lost a great friend... and an irreplaceable woman. To prevent me from losing anyone else, I will obtain that power so that the Japanese people won't need Zero anymore..."

He know who the persons were that he was talking about, he was talking about Euphemia and himself, because he knew how suspicious Suzaku was about him and how personal he could get when it came to Euphemia. He smiled at him to show him that he would stand behind his decision and dreams before responding with words that equalled his intellect.

"An indirect rule isn't it? You aim for a protectorate?"

He watched as Suzaku took his cell phone and became confused when he responded to him.

"This person has the answer to that..."

The Japanese dialled a number and as his fingers ran over the buttons he said.

"The new governor of Area 11 who will take office next week"

Was that who he was calling?

"A mere student like me can talk to the governor...?"

Suzaku ignored him completely, he waited until the phone was handed to him and complained to Suzaku about him getting in trouble as he turned around to talk to the governor.

"Hello... Onii-sama?"

He was left in shock when the voice of his younger sister echoed through the receiver.

"It's you isn't it, onii-sama? It's me, Nunnally! I'm heading there to become the governor!"

He couldn't talk let alone breathe. If he talked then Nunnally would recognise him and he didn't want to lie to her, but with Suzaku standing behind him like a hawk what was he to do? Suzaku was testing him. Suzaku knew that if his memories were indeed restored he would know who Nunnally was. He cursed the Knight of Rounds behind him and had still found no words to say. He couldn't lie, not to her.

"You're not my brother, are you?"

He looked over his shoulder towards Suzaku and smiled before noticing that Rolo was standing behind the two of them and with that a spark of hope glowed up. The young youth put up his hand to signal him that he had five second and he saw the right eye glow up and with that he saw his chance. When Suzaku was frozen in spot did he thank him and quickly reply to his younger sister who was still calling out to him on the phone.

"Listen, Nunnally..."

"It is you, after all!"

He was happy to hear her voice, but knew that there was a time limit to how long Suzaku could be frozen.

"I must pretend to be a stranger right now... it's a necessity, please play along with me! I will come to get you, I swear it!"

He watched as the fingers slipped down one by one, he was running out of time.

"So... until then... until then... I love you, Nunnally!"

And with that his the geass had faded and Suzaku continued to hawk him as he put up another fake act. He didn't want to do it this way but there was no other chance. He turned to Suzaku with a casual expression as he said to her.

"I think you have the wrong person... yes, I'm just a student"

This caused great confusion to the Knight because he was sure that Lelouch's memories had returned. When he first saw Zero again his heart sank and he knew that somehow the old Lelouch had returned, but without any evidence he wasn't able to prove this theory and had returned to Japan to figure this out by himself. He was now using his cover to try and find any mistakes, he regretted this but he also kept to his word.

"_If he does change to Zero, then I'll kill him... Zero will then die by my hands and I won't hesitate"_

He would rather kill him himself than let anyone else take his head, a part of him was telling him that it would hurt less if he did it himself.

"Yes, I'm sorry..."

They continued to talk and eventually he gave the phone back to Suzaku. It was a dirty trick of him, but at leased now he knew where Nunnally was. The only thing he now needed to do was getting to her.

"Goodbye..."

He leaned against the stone balcony again and looked down at the dancing couples, his mind was thinking all sorts of things at once but he had to put up his act.

"Was that really the new governor? She sounded so young"

Suzaku still glared at him but those eyes quickly faded as his guard was slowly lowered again. He had lived through another one of his acts but this one wouldn't go unpunished.

"She was asking if I was her older brother..."

He wanted Suzaku to talk. He wanted him to tell him something that he could use but the Knight walked forward the stand next to him and together they looked down at the dancing couples.

"I'm sorry... I can't discuss these things with you, they are..."

He sighed before finishing Suzaku's lines with an annoyed tone.

"Classified, I know..."

He looked at Suzaku for a moment and smiled, the Japanese noticed this and raised an eyebrow at this action.

"What...?"

He asked and Lelouch leaned backwards, his hands still holding onto the stone railing as he answered while looking up towards the sky.

"Tonight... can I stay over at your place?"

Suzaku noticed the light blush on his cheeks and turned his vision down again to the dancing couples before responding.

"Of course..."

What followed was something he felt he needed deep inside. The door closed with a loud slam before he was being pushed against the wooden structure. Their mouths linked aggressively as both their hands removed the obnoxious clothing that stood in their way. He gasped when he was raised from the ground, his legs half wrapped around Suzaku's hips as the Knight already satisfied his erection with one hand while the other was keeping him up.

"_You bastard..."_

The precum was used to puncture him through with two fingers and he moaned as the hand now fingered him. It wasn't like before, it wasn't passion and beauty no this was a need, this was a combination of rage and simple hormones. It was just a role he was still playing and deep inside also enjoying because he needed this, at leased this way he could make Suzaku pay.

"Suzaku..."

"_I will take everything from you..."_

He moaned and his hands gripped his shoulders when he knew Suzaku was ready to penetrate him completely and yelped when it happened. His fingers rasping over the tanned skin, creating small slits that spread out blood.

"_I will make you pay for taking her from me..."_

He cried out when Suzaku pushed him against the wooden door again, time after time.

"_I will make certain that you want to die... Suzaku"_

Until finally he came.

"_I will kill you..."_

* * *

Story 03: The heart asks for pleasure first.

Extra chapter 03: Because we're siblings

He watched as the thick red liquid ran across the floor. His eyes filled with a haze as the person before him rose to his feet, his hands and clothes stained with the blood of the person on the floor before him. He was dead.

"_Why... why can't you give me what I want?!"_

It was the only place where he could yell and scream without anyone finding out. In the underground library he was, for the first time, screaming and cursing at his brother who was sitting in one of the chairs, in one of his hands he was swinging a chess piece around as he watched him walk around and responded to him in a cold tone.

"_Because we're siblings"_

Rolo turned to him again and screamed.

"_I hate it! I hate it when you go to him and fuck him as if it is alright!"_

Uncertainty hit him because these feelings were all new to him. He placed his hand against his chest as if it could calm down his still raging heart after all he had to be careful with it.

"_It... hurts..."_

With that Lelouch got up from his seat and walked over to him, he embraced him and sighed before trying to reassure his little brother.

"_I know... but you have to pull through..."_

He said with quiet words as his hand ran small circles on Rolo's back.

"_Why... why can't you just break up or something!"_

His eyes narrowed and his hand stopped making circles for a moment as he said in a much colder tone.

"_Because I want to make him pay..."_

"_And yet you won't let me kill him..."_

He knew what Rolo wanted, he knew it right from the start. The way he was acting and how he made himself dependable to him. But he also knew that he would never return those feelings, because like Suzaku did he hate Rolo as well. Rolo was just a mere tool he kept on his side because he was too dangerous to have as an opponent.

"_Because that will cause trouble for both of us"_

It was too late now though. One moment ago they were still standing, all three of them.

"I hope you don't mind Rolo..."

He almost forgot what the conversation was about because he was still angry deep inside. In an act of rage had he used his gift and had he stabbed the knife forward before ripping it out to the side. The blood spewed over him as his geass wore off and as he caught his breath he watched Kururugi Suzaku fall forward.

"Suzaku!"

Lelouch dove forward and turned the Knight, for someone who hated Suzaku's guts he seemed very shocked to see him in this condition and as he turned him around he glared at Rolo with such hate that it didn't even bother him, because Rolo knew what his response would be and was already looking at the scene before him with such a haze that it didn't even matter anymore.

"_Nii-san... do you love me?"_

He had asked him while he was still being embraced, Lelouch hugged him tighter and said an obvious answer.

"_Yes... Rolo"_

He then looked up and asked him something that caused the Prince the take one step back.

"_Then will you kiss me?"_

Lelouch's arms were on his shoulders and the phone with the precious hangar was in his hands. He waited for an answer and frowned slightly.

"_I'm sorry..."_

Before Lelouch could make another move he used his geass and stepped forward as he mentally counted the amount of seconds he had. He kissed him, it wasn't much of a kiss but it was good enough for him because he already knew, Lelouch would never love him.

"_Because we're siblings, right?"_

The knife dropped from his hands as Lelouch cried out his name, Suzaku smiled at him and for the first time had he seen Lelouch actually cry. The hard shield that contained the pride Lelouch always showed to those around him had now fallen and Rolo couldn't believe that the Prince was still holding onto him.

"I was right... wasn't I?"

Suzaku asked him with his last words before turning completely quiet. With that the needle in his eye was gone. Lelouch released to still warm corpse which fell back onto the ground with a thud before he got up to his feet. He looked down at the Japanese with his back turned to Rolo before saying.

"You did well... Rolo"

But his tone said enough because it wasn't enough to hide his sadness. Lelouch turned around and slowly walked away from the scene, step by step and with that left the younger brother behind who remained unmoving. Until at some point after Lelouch had left he also fell on the ground, his heart was broken and had stopped beating.

"_I love you..."_

He would never hear those words and that was what pained his already fragile heart. Geass had made it fragile enough to now break.

"_Because we're siblings, right?"_


	5. The half killed

Title: The half killed  
Author: KarumA-chan (LJ: Karumachan)  
Pairing(s)/Character(s): Suzaku/Lelouch  
Rating/Warning(s): Light yaoi  
Author's Notes:

This is for arence_heart from Livejournal for the CG Flashfic sign in of March 2009, I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you enjoy it.

_For it is in our hearts that even in the darkest times we seek warmth and light and that when all light has faded we create new warmth by becoming light ourselves._

* * *

It was dark outside. He knew it was somewhere in the middle of the night, perhaps near morning but he couldn't tell because the curtains were shut. He could feel a shift next to him and looked to his side, the hand that gripped his arm pulled him closer and he could feel the other lean on him even more. Steady breathing but still remainders of tears and he couldn't help himself any longer, his free hand passed over him and carefully he moved over those wet marks, whipping them away with his thumb. Purple eyes partly opened before dozing off again. He looked upwards and sighed lightly but in the passing seconds he couldn't resist it any longer and as he first tried to fight it, by taking heavy breaths, was he soon beaten by his own insecurity and as he tried to remain quiet tears ran down his own face, he raised his hand again to cover his eyes. He didn't know where he was going and he hated that.

"_You two, what will you do now?"_

He had witnessed what Charles's initial plan was and was equally surprised when he saw Lelouch's mother in the flesh. Although he didn't know her personally he did know that Lelouch held a large grudge against the person who had killed her. The shock was there and he became confused at that very moment, because up until now what had he been fighting for? Euphemia's death and now Nunnally's death as well, was that justice?

But in the midst he still raised his sword to meet his face, the face of a murderer and above all perhaps something even worse.

"_Yes... Lelouch is Euphie's murderer"_

He said coldly towards his enemy. Yes Lelouch was his enemy, he would always be his opposite and his nemesis and as long as he still lived the world would remain unchanged. But there came that thought again, justice. What good would it bring the world if he killed Lelouch now, in what way would he be satisfied if his sword were to be stained with blood that very instance. There was no answer.

"_And what of it?"_

Came a blunt reply together with enraged eyes. He looked at them again and he was remembered of the moment they had at his family's shrine, the eyes of a person who gives up everything and hides his suffering and punishment away in secrecy. He could see more though, there was no anger, there was no hate and he realised then that they both shared the same thoughts. What had they been fighting for all this time.

Slowly he lowered his sword and looked down at the ground, he couldn't bear those eyes any longer.

"_Why w__on't you kill me..?."_

There was no justice in it. That was what he wanted to say at the moment but he hadn't and now they were in each other's presence again. He didn't know why but he stayed, there was nothing for them now in this world and to be honest he was too much of a chicken to run away. The first days were awkward, they avoided each other in this beach house somewhere along the coast of southern Japan. The house of course couldn't be called a house, it was more of a villa owned by some poor noble who just happened to come across them at the wrong time and place. Lelouch had done this with the mention that he needed rest, no they both needed rest, they both needed time to clear their heads and think of their next move. And this was why he avoided him, because he was still confused about this 'their' part, there was no 'their' or so he still persisted. He still persuaded himself that there was no connection between the two, that he couldn't smile in the other's presence and that the only reason why Lelouch was still alive was because he hadn't killed him yet.

Day after day he merely sat near one of the windows and stared out towards the ocean, thinking and contemplating on what was actually happening in the world. Lelouch did the same, but he figured that he must be mourning, because after all it wasn't his fault that Nunnally was now gone. He looked at his hand, finger mimicking the button he pushed at the time and imagining seeing this giant wall of light coming towards him. If only it came then he would be at peace.

When night came, and he had eaten in solitude again, he went and made himself ready for bed. He stared up at the ceiling like he did every night, painted in a champagne colour with the edges curved and curled in gold. He sighed heavily before turning to his side and slowly falling asleep. His sleep however was interrupted by someone, a hand traced over his cheek, pale skin and white feathered sleeve but when he opened his eyes it was gone and he sat up abruptly thinking that this might be some kind of attack or arrest. The door of his bedroom opened and he recognised the person walking inside, long green hair now standing out on the sides and cheese-kun in one hand as the other rubbed an eye.

"You..."

She groaned and glared at him, she looked as if she hadn't slept properly in days.

"Shut him up..."

He was confused but before he could say anything in response the covers on the other side of his bed were raised and she moved next to him in bed, he tried to stop her though.

"Ooy you can't-"

He was proven the opposite when he was nearly bumped out of his own bed and now stood next to it. C.C. turned and looked at him, smiling as she traced her eyes over his outfit, he was wearing nothing but his old uniform's trousers at the time.

"Sleep in my room... and if you're annoyed shut him up, I've had it"

He didn't know what she meant by that but he walked over to the lose chair back in the corner and grabbed the rest of his clothing as well as his sword and with them left.

C.C.'s bedroom was on the other end of the mansion and across of it was Zero's lair which stood secluded several feet down the hallway. Because he avoided the other's presence he had chosen a room far away from theirs. He walked into his new bedroom, the smell of pizza still in the air and the first thing he did was open a window. His clothes were ditched on a chair and he moved the empty pizza boxes to the hallway, he stopped for a moment though to listen and perhaps find an explanation to what was going on but everything was quiet and he went to bed. His hands were now folded behind his head and he stared up at the ceiling, a different colour and a different pattern and in the midst of it he heard something, a breaking sound followed by more crashes and he sat upright in bed not out of worry of Lelouch getting hurt but because something told him to check it out, call it instinct but after being on his own for days he really had no idea what was happening on the other end of this villa.

Carefully he walked down the hall on his bare feet, the wooden floor cold beneath his feet. He stood in front of the door and as his hand passed over the paint his ear leaned closer to listen, but there was no sound nothing at all but then in the midst of it he heard a loud bang and it caught him off guard and not only that he stepped back in response because something was thrown at the door and had smashed to pieces. He leaned closer and again silence, he tried to leave thinking that it wasn't any of his business but again he stopped because he still cared, after all that had happened he still wanted to see if Lelouch was alright and if he needed him. His hand rose and softly he knocked against the wooden frame, of course there was no response he hadn't been waiting for one anyway because shortly after knocking his hand already lowered to the doorknob and carefully he turned it, the door wasn't locked and he was free to enter on his own will.

The room was dark, there was still light coming through the windows from the moon and he looked down as he entered, the glass that lay on the ground flashed in the moonlight, their parts lightened by its rays. He stepped around them and as he did he noticed a fair trail of glowing glass leading to the bed. And there he was slumped down at the side as some pathetic creature hiding in the shadows, this was Zero, this was a former Prince, now broken down by grief caused by both of them.

"Lelouch..."

Suzaku tilted his head and walked forward, again carefully passing through the glass and as he walked he noticed something on the carpeting in the moonlit pattern, a dark spot in fact as he went on it became a trail and he knew what it was. Leaning down he passed his finger over one of the marks, raising it up he could see that his skin was tainted dark, the blood was still fresh.

"Did you cut yourself?"

He asked while still feeling that he was at loss of words, there was nothing comforting in a situation like this.

He walked closer and kneeled down in front of the former Prince and the mere sight of him made a shiver run down his spine. The blackness under his eyes, the exhaustion he could see in them as well as the lack of emotion, he would be very surprised if Lelouch would actually respond to him. He could see the one of his hands was pressed against his chest, the other was lying next to him, with his own hands he carefully grabbed the chest located hand, it was cold and so he rubbed both hands against it in hope that it would get him a little warmer or at leased aware of his presence. The last was then proven when geass wearing eyes snapped further open and the hand he was holding was rapidly pulled out of his grasp. He placed his hands on Lelouch's shoulders, with the hope that he would calm down, there was so much glass lying around that he could cut himself even more if he struggled too much, but the moving didn't stop and as a foot kicked out he could hear a painful gasp escaping the former Prince his lips, another cut.

"Calm down, Lelouch!"

He yelled and the struggling stopped, Lelouch now starred right at him, breaths uneasy and still fastened but slowly they were calming down.

"Suzaku..."

He mumbled before his eyebrows knitted together again and his eyes turned to slits, he raised his hands to his chest and turned away from the Japanese. Suzaku pulled away from him and leaned back, Lelouch merely sat there in front of him, his face towards the wall and his hands shaking. A moment of silence, Suzaku's green eyes darted off to the blood seeping from Lelouch's foot but he made no move to treat his wound.

"Why..."

A shaking voice called out and he looked up at Lelouch again, he was still not making an effort to look at him but his expression is what caught him off guard, his eyes were full of terror perhaps, or maybe grief. The mark that had now spread to both eyes glowed only slight in the dark, but in the moonlight he could see it, like the glass his tears were also glowing up.

"Why won't you kill me!"

With eyes shut he yelled this, the tears streaming down his cheeks and his hand now griped the fabric of his clothing even tighter.

"Why..."

He finally turned to face him, his eyes opening again but this time without grief or sadness, no this time they carried rage.

"I could be with Nunnally now!"

Nunnally, the innocent flower that had been at his side since the beginning of everything, the whole reason why he started this rebellion and why he wanted to change the world, it was for her but like all flowers she withered and died. She had died by his hands. He was confused now, he thought that Lelouch was grieving, what an idiot he was for thinking that.

"I was waiting, you know?"

"Night after night, I was waiting, imagining you coming in through that door, your hand carrying the sword you have, you eyes without emotion because you know what it is to kill a person..."

The former Prince looked up, an ironic smile but Suzaku was looking back at him with shock, still he laughed and continued.

"I, the person who took Euphemia away from you, you are right I deserve nothing better than death. And it is then that you kill me"

"You were waiting for me to...?"

Suzaku managed to get out, his eyes wide open as he looked for a sign of seriousness.

"Yes, right here..."

Lelouch raised his hand up to his chest.

"This is where you kill me..."

He couldn't bear hear more, he was enraged by this stupidity and launched himself forward. He pushed Lelouch down on the ground, his hands holding onto him so tightly that it probably hurt but the former Prince didn't move, he showed no pain.

"And what of it!"

He yelled.

"So what if Nunnally is gone! So what if Euphemia is gone as well! This world will not change!"

He tilted him up from the ground and rather roughly knocked him back again. He couldn't stand hearing these words, this selfishness. Their death wouldn't end in vain, he would never let that happen. Even if he were indeed the person who had killed Nunnally, even if Lelouch was the actual murdered of Euphemia he would never let their ideals pass in the sands of time.

"You wanted to change this world for her didn't you! So what if she is gone! What will happen to her dream! Euphie's dream..."

Again he lost it and after that last sentence couldn't help but cry himself, he leaned forward against Lelouch's chest and after a deep inhale he continued but now in a somewhat friendlier way.

"I will never forgive you... If you die then I will never forgive you! Nunnally and Euphie's, they both still count on you!"

Looking down he could see that he was getting through to him, but he wasn't finished yet.

"You once said that Zero causes miracles, even if it is based on chance you can do it!"

"Zero is gone..."

Came a low whisper from below, but he wasn't discouraged by it, he already knew what would happen next.

"Then go on! Continue as yourself, continue as Lelouch vi Britannia!"

Shock, the geass filled eyes widened at this mention and his mouth mimicked what he just said.

"Lelouch vi..."

"You said Zero was just an instrument, it was nothing more but a tool to use for your own bidding..."

Leaning back he looked down again and with a calm voice added.

"What do you do when you lose it...?

Finally the eyes beneath him turned to normal and his mouth changed to a somewhat sinister smirk.

"You continue with your bare hands..."

* * *

Still in the darkness the two boys sat together on the bed, one leg raised into the air as the other placed a bandage on top of the cut, his fingers first pressing the parted side together which caused a painful cry to leave Lelouch's lips.

"Stay still..."

The hand was already bandaged, Suzaku had left to retrieve a first aid kit from the kitchen, which was standing next to them on the bed. Lelouch was still quiet and he could see him staring off into space as he placed everything back into the first aid kit. Again those eyes.

"What are you thinking off now?"

With a blink Lelouch looked up, but before he could say anything he was pushed back again, his head hitting the pillow and he looked up to see Suzaku hovering over him. He became nervous at this action, but even more when a hand wrapped itself around his neck and pressed itself even tighter, a short gasp escaped his lips as he tried to breath.

"Su...Suzaku..."

He managed to squeal out in between, but as he looked up he could see those eyes again, the same eyes Suzaku had given him when he had handed him over to his Father.

"You wondered why I won't kill you, right?"

The hand tightened and it became ever more difficult to breath, his head started to feel lighter. He was going to die and now his own hands rose up to try and get Suzaku off him, but he wasn't strong enough. The hand however was removed from his neck and he took a deep breath, welcoming air into his lungs as unknowingly Suzaku leaned closer and in the midst of breathing he could feel it, tender lips against his own pushing forward and as they left again he opened his eyes and looked upwards. Bedazzled and reddened he now looked at Suzaku who was sitting on his chest.

"That is the reason..."

He had been wrong. Through all the bloodshed, through all the sadness and betrayal there was still a 'we'. Looking down he realised that he was just lying to himself, they had always been together, had always been friends ever since that summer at the shrine. Even through sacrifice would they end up together, it wasn't chance, it wasn't predictable either, no this was fate. He leaned down again, their foreheads nearly touching as he looked into those geass marked eyes.

"You understand don't you...?"

Even if Lelouch didn't understand he would still show him what he meant by it and one hand slowly passed over his clothing and carefully stripped back the edge so that it could run bare over his skin. He could feel a shudder and let his hand pass over his chest. He could feel Lelouch's fast breaths, he could feel them against his still wet lips and he leaned down again to kiss him as his hand slowly passed down from his chest to his pants.

* * *

He had lost track of time shortly after, his mind still filled with fogged taints of pleasure. He could feel a shift next to him and looked to his side, the hand that gripped his arm pulled him closer and he could feel the other lean on him even more. Steady breathing but still remainders of tears and he couldn't help himself any longer, his free hand passed over him and carefully he moved over those wet marks, whipping them away with his thumb. Purple eyes partly opened before dozing off again. He looked upwards and sighed lightly but in the passing seconds he couldn't resist it any longer and as he first tried to fight it, by taking heavy breaths, was he soon beaten by his own insecurity and as he tried to remain quiet tears ran down his own face, he raised his hand again to cover his eyes. He didn't know where he was going and he hated that.

"Euphie..."

He whispered out between the coming sobs.

They stayed in bed for a couple more days, he noticed a change in Lelouch. Whenever he wouldn't be sleeping, eating or spending time with him he was once again secluded from everyone's presence, Suzaku had checked up on him on several occasions but the former Prince was either busy writing or thinking of something and then a week later when they were once again lying next to each other in the same bed.

"Let's head to Pendragon..."

"Pendragon, why?"

"Lets us begin this final chapter, Suzaku. For Nunnally's and Euphie's sake let us rebuild it together"

He could only stare back at him, too confused by the possible meaning that his words might carry, but deep inside he knew what Lelouch meant, it meant that he had figured out a way to end everything.

"Britannia stands without an Emperor, I wonder what their reaction would be..."

Then he knew, he knew what that smile meant and those words but he was shocked by them. If somehow Lelouch would manage to take over the throne then it would still be impossible for everyone to accept him, after all he had been disbanded from being in line long ago. But he had forgotten something, no matter how impossible the situation might seem Suzaku should never forget that Lelouch had managed to do the impossible already, and he would do so again with the strength given to him, geass.

"What do you say...?"

Lelouch looked at him and smiled and he replied with a determined answer.

"Yes your Highness!"

* * *

The world had now changed, the former tyrant was now gone and replaced by a true queen of purity and justice. He stood next to her side day after day and witnessed how the world was now changing after the final day of Zero Requiem.

"_Lets us begin this final chapter, Suzaku. For Nunnally's and Euphie's sake let us rebuild it together"_

It was all a lie, nothing less and nothing more. He was sitting now in a bedroom he would be using for the week, the mask lying on the table in front of him together with some papers of tomorrow's schedule. It had been a year now, he had outgrown the then made Zero attire and the new outfit was not yet completed. Nunnally had to deal with the rest on her own, like she had been doing for the past couple of days, but she managed and even though she knew his identity he still hid it from her. Never had she seen his face up close and even now he couldn't show her, he couldn't show her how bitter he had become in order to be her guardian. Lelouch was now gone, but he hadn't left his heart, he still kept his promise and remained Zero in the days that came after, grieving during the nights and remaining cold during the day.

He had imagined killing Zero before believing that he actually was Lelouch, but it was different from what he had imagined back then and in comparison the real thing was a lot more cruel and heavier on his heart. He could still smell the blood when his mind thought about it, but he wasn't sad anymore, instead he accepted it and regained his composure to lead on. He grabbed the mask and carried it with him to his bed, ditching it on the nightstand and knocking over a book that was close to the edge, the small black book fell over on the ground and as Suzaku sat down he leaned forward and grabbed it. It was nothing more but an old, used poetry book but even though he hated reading it he kept it because it was the only thing that Lelouch had left him at the time.

"I want you to have this..."

Something was thrown at him and he was barely able to catch it.

"A book...?"

"Keep it, it's my favourite. I'll kill you if you lose it!"

Kill you, as if he would be able to do that now. His fingers zipped through the pages, each passing one by one until he saw something unfitting, something red. He stopped and slowly went back again, carefully he turned each page until he came to the one that had caught his eyes. One page, black but unlike the other texts this one was hand written in red, it didn't make sense because none of the other pages were red and also because this piece was hand written. He read the lines and shock over came him.

* * *

Faster, he urged himself. His body moving swiftly through grass plains, their long sprouts pushed out of his way as he passed them. In his hands a book, black it was with covers curled of old age and use.

'_He has to be there'_

His feet now raced over the stone streets, the houses of the old village he was passing through still in a collapsing state and the sun above him shinned brightly up in the light blue sky with white clouds. The village was still unchanged, frozen in a state brought down years ago when Britannia invaded Japan.

'_He has to!'_

He came to familiar steps, a long stone stairway up the mountain side that led up to a familiar place. He knew this place well. He took a deep breath and even though he was exhausted from running such a long way he still refused to stop and went on.

'_That lying bastard!'_

He ran up the steps, nearly tripping over his own feet before being able to see the bright red gate that stood on top carrying his family's name still with pride above a village of ash and rubble. Kururugi, the shrine where he had grown up and where they had first met.

_Let's__ meet again at the den, Suzaku..._

It had said, red letters on a blank page between two chapters. It carried his handwriting, he was sure of it but also because he mentioned the den, which was a place only they knew about. Hiding underneath a great oak overlooking the sunflower field, a place where they stayed with Nunnally and shared secrets and fairytales. A place that up till this day he had never mentioned to anyone.

He stopped for a moment at the top of the shrine, his breath fast and sweat dripping down the side of his head. The books was still in his hand and both were now on his knees as he leaned forward and stared at the old pathway. Before him stood the old shrine and as he regained his composure and stood up straight once more he opened his mouth and yelled out.

The letters in red, crossing the blank page in between two chapters. It had been Lelouch's handwriting, it just to be. The den they had been playing when they were children, it was near the family shrine and now he was at the top overlooking the shrine where he used to live and unlike the areas down below it was still in a good state. He caught his breath but then used it all again for a single yell.

"Lelouch!"

The loudness of his voice allowed his words to be carried away like the wind and somewhere along the way, near a tree that stood high on a hill in a field of sunflowers he had heard it. Suzaku took several more breaths to get air before he continued forward, his feet running down the old stone path on the shrine grounds before passing through woods, he could see the field of yellow flowers ahead of him and slowed down as he got to the edge of the forest, his hands pushing away branches here and there so that he could pass more quickly but when he had entered the long field he stopped because he could see something up ahead, a figure in the middle of this yellow sea and this figure was moving towards him.

With his breath still heavy he looked at him in shock, the black book in his hands nearly crushed by his grip as he bit his lip because he now recognised this person and he couldn't help but start crying. The tears he had held back now ran down his cheeks and dripped down on the soil beneath him, a year after the former Emperor's blood had stained his sword was he now standing in front of him, his eyes violet once more and a mark of geass spread around his neck.

* * *

Hello everyone! This message is a authors note for all those who thought or perhaps still think that I have run off into the green fields and have left my computer behind to catch dust in the narrow cave I was born and brought up in. I'm sorry birds, trees and grassy fields I must disappoint you because I am back to writing again even though it has taken me a LONG time to get everything sorted out again.

I had indeed taken a break from writing, a long break even because I was getting stressed out from all sides, you see my little niece became deadly ill in December right on Christmas day, she was only 3 months at the time and we heard fromt he doctors that she would either live or die and due to that everyone in our house has been stressed and uneasy, I had trouble sleeping for a long period after but I already had that problem before my niece became ill. Because my little nephew needed a place to stay, he is 2 years old and my sister & husband wanted to be with the baby in the hospital at all times for support, he stayed with us and I was helping ym parents with the babysitting. I had a lot of school work to do afterwards because I had missed about a week and I still had my internship report to make so I have been busy catching up to that, trying to get more sleep and making sure I wouldn't lose my hair or something due to stress. Because of this I put a stop to writing so that I could calm down, I caught up to all my school work, test week is coming up so busy busy as always, This is actually the first story I have written after December that is complete, I got some awesome ideas that I am working out for you folks, the new chapter for Zero Requiem is almost ready and as for Realm of God I've decided to beta each chapter first so I can remember every little detail again.

This message was just to let you readers know that I have not died or in any case "have" a life, ha ha. I hope you can understand why I've been gone and I hope you like what I have just wrote, my niece is doing great now, in December she had a virus and a bacteria infection in her body but she managed to pull through, she however had a hole in her heart (they later discovered that) and had heart surgery last month, she recovered quickly from it and already we can see a change in her, really everytime my sister comes by she has grown, its scary last week she gained 1 kilo


End file.
